RWBY - Fated Dreams
by Siriandemi
Summary: Salem's schemes reached far and wide. To help her understand the possible choice of a group of human would make. She created the magic of the mind; it was an illusionary world. She then placed anyone who interested her inside. She would be able to see their action, their choice. Yes, Salem doesn't lie, there was no point in lying, for men are easily swayed by what they see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_** RWBY, is owned by Monty Oum/Kerry Shawcross and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions.**_

_**I am only using their work and characters for fan-writing.**_

**AN** \- Will be spoilers for people who haven't watched the series to volume 6.

I recommend as a minimum watching RWBY to volume 3 to understand and follow RWBY - Fated Dreams.

_This chapter had been updated 17-09-2019_

* * *

_**Summary:**_

Salem's schemes reached far and wide. To help her understand the possible choice of a group of humans would make. She created the magic of the mind; it was an illusionary world. Then placing someone who interested her inside. She would be able to see their actions, their choice. Yes, Salem doesn't lie, there was no point in lying, for men are easily swayed by what they see.

* * *

_**Prologue - The end and the beginning**_

* * *

_Weiss Schnee_

* * *

It was in the Lands of Grimm, a place where the God of Darkness once resided, where everything came to an end. Weiss was standing in front of the woman so old it was impossible to imagine.

"So child, tell me what knowledge do you seek?" Salem's voice was gentle and soft but was on the edge of a warning tone.

"You told me this isn't real, that all my friends are alive, why?" Weiss couldn't stop hugging the lifeless body of a blond man in her arms, his name, Jaune Arc.

"The truth is simple yet very complicated," Salem replied as she looked over the crashed airships and bodies scatted in the aftermath of a battle.

"I don't understand, you killed them all, why, why!" Weiss half-screamed.

"Your team leader did ask Jinn about what Ozpin was hiding? The God of Light's task for Ozma and my prison. Was it not revealed?" Salem lamented, and with a wave of her hand, she created a throne of bones-like material. The queen of Grimm sat down with the dignity of a ruler.

"Yes, Jinn showed us everything!..." Weiss said, there were no tears left. After all, she had been crying for many hours.

"Not everything," Salem declared and continued, "Ruby Rose asked what Ozpin was hiding, but that was only his perception of the truth. I will tell you something; Once open a time, every human was part Grimm, that part gave the pre-human ability to use magic. However, due to the fallible by the action of the God of Darkness, Humanity ended up being destroyed. Dust was what remained."

"I don't understand!" Weiss said, but in the back of her mind, she had an inkling.

Salem didn't seem to care and proceed, "Thousands of years later, Humanity walked the world of Remnant again, but because Humanity created from dust, they were not able to do magic. For the God of Darkness decided that it was a punishment equal to the crime of using his gift against him."

Salem sighed and stared up at the broken moon.

"I have been searching for him in a very long time. Jaune Arc, the first male born, who was fully able to use magic. If it weren't because dear Ozpin had gotten his hand on him first, my goal and desire would have ended without all this, bloodshed." Salem waved her hand, pointing at the many dead Grimm, soldiers, and hunters.

"First, Ozpin wasn't sure. Then he figured it out. The power of the silver eyes had weakened Jaune. What a fated encounter? You see, the silver eyes were a gift from the God of Light to add Humanity in countering the power of Darkness, and magic and Grimm are all based on it. Summer Rose saved a boy by using her silver eyes, but accidentally weakened him in progress, and yet, her daughter meets with him on her first day in the school. A school controlled by Ozpin!"

"What?" Weiss asked she was more confused than ever.

"Child, have Jaune ever told you about his Jurney to Vale? He walked all the way, and yet, no Grimm came near him. I was the one who gave the order. Off cause, I had to change my plan when he gained accepted into Beacon. I don't want Ozpin to know that I am secretly protecting him."

"What does this have to do with anything, you killed him, you killed them all!" Weiss cried out. Her heart was already broken.

"No, everything you see is made of magic. It's like your time dilution glyph, only that this kind of magic is affecting your mind. I had to use a lot of magic to connect the Grimm part of your body to this, Dreamworld. Another word would be a very realistic simulation. The Dreamworld, it is a place based on the choice and action of people I chose to enter." Salem revealed this time with a gentle smile.

Then from each side of Salem's throne, Jaune and Pyrrha walked from the left, and from the right came someone who looked like Ruby just a little older. She was Ruby's mother, Summer Rose.

"It's the truth, Weiss. I was the one who told her about how my silver eyes power affected Jaune." Summer explained before tilted her head to her left and stared at the boy Wiess was hugging.

"So everything I experienced wasn't real? It was all a lie?" Weiss asked in disbelief as she was staring at the redhead champion, Jaune and Summer.

"It's real Weiss. I was part of the dream world, I made my choice and end up dying in the illusion, which forced me to watch from the sideline until now," Pyrrha said with a sad smile.

"And I just died... and had to watch until know... Weiss I..." Jaune said his voice unstable. It was like he wanted to tell her something significant but couldn't.

"It seemed the time dilution would come to an end soon. What your children experience in this illusion was real, think of it as a game before the real event start..." Salem said and also stopping Jaune from saying more.

"Wait!" Summer yelled, "Even if it an illusion, it still was your own choice based on what you understand and belief. Weiss, please watch Ruby for me. While I can't return, Ozpin is no longer Ozma. He might have good intentions but trust me in this; if Salem wanted Humanity destroyed. She could have done it a long time ago, after all, for every human, there are thousands of grim, and that just counting the common one."

Weiss nodded; it was a reasonable explanation. Still, her mind was in torment. It was likely possible to see the state of her mind by her expression alone since Pyrrha decided to add more to their conversation.

"Weiss, try to compare Salem to your Mother, how would she act if your father suddenly decided to leave with Winter, your brother and you in the middle of the night?" Pyrrha deliberated before sighed with a genuine smile then she continued, "Salem might be able to control the Grimm, but like any ruler, she can't control every single one of them. Besides, it was never his task to defeat Salem. I know what you think about Cinder, but Salem is only helping her gaining power, so long it's not conflicting with the main order, don't kill Jaune or Ruby and remove Maidens power and relics far away from Ozpin's control."

Weiss was staring in disbelief toward the redhead champion. "But the Grimm..."

"They are evil, yes, but the Grimm is part of the world as you and I. Unless the Brother Gods return and remove them, Humanity needed only to fight them and not ourselves. However, after watching the illusionary world, after my supposed death, from the sideline and see everyone from a narrator's point of view. I believe Ozpin is too obsessed with Salem. He is trying to prevent her from doing anything, even if her main goal is to die. Salem is giving him an enemy Humanity could join together to fight..." Pyrrha explained her thoughts on the matter, and Jaune seemed to agree with her.

"I, what now? I wake up or something, what about Cinder what if I decided to kill or to stop her from attacking Beacon?" Weiss voiced out her concern.

It was not, Pyrrha, Summer or Jaune-slice lover who started to explain but Salem herself.

"It's your choice. Like it's Cinder's choice how she wants to gain her power, I only point where she needs to go, how she does it seemed to be parallel with my desire: I want the relics and maiden power far away from Ozpin, it is a simple truth. Nevertheless, a human killing human, it isn't something new. Over half of the reason the Grimm ever attacked a settlement is because of greed, desire, murder, rape, by the same human in the settlement. Humans using Grimm to hide their crime against another human is widespread in this world." Salem decided to add with an evil look. "Mountain Glenn, a desire and a new political perspective from the main kingdom, yet also a truth hidden. It ends up becoming a power struggles amount human greed and pride, the place could have been, perfect..."

Weiss eyes widened, "No, the grim attacked..."

"I didn't send the Grimm. They are a creature of instinct. They will hunt and move toward negative emotions, that is the truth, but how can a place be cleared by an army of Huntsmen and soldiers continue being attacked from something which didn't being lead by an intellect? Tell me, how come that in other places, small villages could survive with only a few Huntsmen, yet an army of Huntsman and soldiers couldn't defeat against common Grimm?"

Weiss couldn't believe it, but looking back at her own father's actions and into human nature, it was a devasting mindblowing revelation.

Salem seemed to notice Weiss's doubts in the matter.

"Once open time, a man lost everything he holds dear to a war between countries. He wanted revenge and schemed a plan, an enemy village which had provided the staging point of an early attack. It was also the home of the commander which ordered the destruction of his family. But the war was over. They were in peace. So he kidnapped someone, tortured that poor soul in the basement of a house middle of the village. It gathered many Grimms, and they keep coming and coming, no one was wiser, and in the end, no one was, left." Salem's voice was gently like reading a book to a child.

Weiss sighed once again since she couldn't deny that it could happen. She then looked at Jaune, the body she was holding, he was slowly fading away. Then she looked at Jaune who was standing next to Pyrrha.

"WE so need to talk!"

"Haha, ya, I guess..." Jaune said and rubbed the back of his head.

Pyrrha placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at Weiss. "Yes, we all do..."

With that everything faded and Weiss woke op to see Jaune and Pyrrha leaving the ballroom. Weiss had already come to the theme with her decision. She followed behind them.

Saddle, Weiss didn't pay closer attention, if she did, she would have noticed that Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long weren't in their bed either.

* * *

**_RWBY - Fated Dreams_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Waking up in Beacon._**

* * *

_Pyrrha Nikos_

* * *

Pyrrha stirred from a bizarre dream. Her body was sweating and burning. "Jaune!" She called out, her breathing heavy and unstable.

Looking around, she noticed others lying and sleeping. Luckily no one woke up by her call. Memories of the dreams still flashed before her eyes and mixed with the current day events.

Further investigation made her realized that she was inside Beacon's ballroom. Her area of sleeping was far away from any other her age. It was likely the reason no one heard her.

"Pyrrha..."

Pyrrha's ears picked a faint whisper; someone was calling her name.

"Pyrrha..."

She rose from the bed and silently walking toward the voice while avoiding sleeping students, her heart was beating faster.

"Jaune, " She whispered after realizing who the voice belonged. Jaune shouldn't know about her yet, Pyrrha was sure of it.

Kneeling in front of the sleeping blond, she gently touched his shoulder.

"Jaune wake up!" She whispered hopefully. Her mind was begging that he had the same dream.

His eyes opened, first, he started to panic until his eyes locked with hers.

"Pyrrha, you are alive..." Jaune trailed off. Pyrrha's hand blocked whatever he was going to say.

"Not here," she whispered and only removed her hand after a single nod from him.

She grabbed his left wrist and helped him up only to drag him outside the ballroom.

"Pyrrha, I don't think I should be in here," Jaune voiced out his concern, "its the ladies' room after all."

Pyrrha shook her head before grabbing his shoulders. "Jaune, please tell me you had the same dream!"

His eyes softened, and out of nowhere, he embraced her. "It's this enough to convince you?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "No, not enough..."

A small laugh escaped his mouth before he moved his face closer to hers. Their lips touched. It was a simple peek on the lips. Something so pure was enough to send Pyrrha's mind into bliss.

However, before she could deepen the kiss, a cough interrupted their comforting act.

Pyrrha turned her head to face whoever decided it was a good idea to get between her and Jaune.

"Weiss..." Jaune said stunned and emotionally. His face shocked, and his eyes were watering.

"Not now Jaune, I need to speak with Pyrrha, it's okay, we will all talk later, but this is very important." Weiss nearly begged as she placed her left hand on his left shoulder.

Pyrrha had an idea of what the Schnee heiress wanted to talk about and gave Jaune a gently reassuring nod. "Go back to the ballroom, and move your bed to mine, it's on the left side from the entry."

The blond was looking at them before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I know this is crazy, but Weiss, I don't regret anything and thank you, and Pyrrha, I..."

Pyrrha shook her head, "I know..."

When Jaune finally left, Weiss fell to her knee, like whatever she been holding in all came crashing down on her. "This isn't fair! Even if it was just a dream! I was the one who picked up the pieces."

"What happened after I died in the dream, or the future, tell me, Weiss." Pyrrha's question was a calculated one. She knew what happened since after the kiss she had with Jaune in the dream world. Followed by her supposed death afterward, she had been watching Jaune without being able to interfere until after the battle of Atlas.

"When I realized my feeling for him, it was too late, you two were already dancing, then everything happened, Beacon fell, and you two disappeared only to have Jaune call me to save you!"

Pyrrha nodded, "I am alive; it never happened so..."

"No, Even if it was a dream, I still experienced it. It couldn't have been more real. Ruby couldn't reach you in time, and she even lost her consciousness. My partner was in a coma, yet I was the one who searched for Jaune. Only to tell him about you!"

"Weiss it's in the past..." Pyrrha was shocked as Wiess rose op and pushed her back into the wall behind her.

"Jaune was a mess. When you sent him away, you broke him. You shouldn't have kissed him before running to your dead!" Weiss shook her head after her mind registred her last sentence, trying to recollect herself she took a deep breath.

Pyrrha sighed and had to look away. "I knew that I was likely going to die, and I just wanted to experience my first kiss with him. It gave me the courage to fight with all I got and hopefully survive to talk with Jaune."

Weiss, who was still lost in-breath, nodded with a weak smile. "Did you know the reasons that every time he asked me out, I deny him the chance, and also why I was so cruel with my rejection. First, it was because too many things happened, and my team needed my time. Then when I finally got free time, there were talks that you had a crush on him."

"I noticed, then Neptune was introduced, and Jaune decided to give up on you." Pyrrha's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"And Jaune that idiot had to help Neptune, making my feeling a mess." Weiss half-laughed by her own words before continuing.

"Listen Pyrrha; After you died in that dream world, I was the one that picked the broken pieces. He only responded to me, probably to Ruby too if she wasn't out of touch..." Weiss explained before her face started to show a hint of blush.

"One thing leads to another and we... become very intimate. The future didn't look so grim since we believed that if we were working together, we would be able to overcome our grief." Weiss's word lingered before she unladylike snorted.

"That was until my father came and took me away from him, from my team, from everyone! When I finally reunited with my team and Jaune, it's was a happy moment, then everything crashed down, Salem and Ozpin, their story and secrets. And I nearly died if not for Jaune. I..."

"Weiss, I..." Jaune interrupted them. He was standing with a painful expression. It was understandable, at least to Pyrrha.

"Weiss, thank you for being there for him, but I think we need to end our discussion, we got our initiation to think about, we can talk after that." Pyrrha decided to lead their conversation to another date.

Weiss rolled her eyes, her expression hard to read, "Pyrrha, I already decided what I want, you just have to deal with it..."

Pyrrha tilted her head as she watched Wiess walked toward the exist only to grab Jaune's chins and pulled his lips toward hers.

"W-Weiss..." Jaune stumbled after the kiss.

"Don't talk, just deal with it..." Weiss said and left them.

"Pyrrha I..."

"It's okay Jaune, we, I mean; Weiss, You and I will have a long conversation later, what is important is that we have to unlock you Aura," Pyrrha said with a faint smile yet an assuring one nevertheless.

Jaune relaxed with a soft smile of his own and closed his eyes. Pyrrha then placed her left hand on his right cheek and her other flat on his chest. Pyrrha pushed her Aura into his body. A moment later, Pyrrha and Jaune begin to glow; one was red and another white. Their souls connected. Again.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this becomes a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in the distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Pyrrha nearly lost her balance. She used almost half of all her Aura to unlock his. "I knew about it, but feeling your overflowing and dense Aura made me realized the difference between us." She said but soon stopped as Jaune was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You used the same wording?" He said before nodded to himself, "Pyrrha, please close your eyes."

"Jaune?" She asked in concern but decided to do what he told her. One hand touched her cheek, and another rested in the middle of her chest. Which for a moment, sent her mind into anticipation of lust.

Then he pushed his Aura into her body, and Pyrrha's nearly protested in disappointment until she heard him, "For it is in passing..."

Jaune used the same wording, which means he knew about the tradition of becoming a partner for life. Tears of happiness were now visible on Pyrrha's face; they were leaving her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"I should have known, in the dream, you were the only one that said those words, which mean that you had to protect me, now were are equal in this partnership," Jaune explained and with his fingers gently whipping out some of her tears before giving her a quick peek on her lips.

Pyrrha wanted to ask about Weiss but realized that the world wasn't only being unfair to the young heiress; she was as much a victim! So with more determination, Pyrrha decided against wording out any anxiety in this matter and just enjoying her moment. She pulled his head to her and kissed him, nearly forcing his mouth open to taste and touch his tongue.

This blissfulness, she wanted and needed after all. If time could stop, it would have been perfect.

Sadly it was not the case.

They had to return to the ballroom before anyone noticed them gone. Even to that logic, Pyrrha couldn't just leave his lips alone. Every time she was going to pull away from him, she had to give him quick yet gently and satisfying kisses.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune whined playfully.

"I am Sorry," Pyrrha answered him... And they laughed soon after and more kisses followed.

Weiss Schnee

Weiss, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, woke up from her sleep. Everything had been confusing, and she didn't know how Pyrrha and Jaune could adapt so well to the current event.

She walked into the ladies' bathroom and took a warm bath, not any cleaning done but just let the water wash over her body.

Getting out and dried her skins, fantasies of Jaune touching her body forced her cheek to heat up before she pushed the feeling away. She slapped her cheek to regain focus.

Her mind wandered to her dreams.

It seemed they all had the same dreams or had the same futuristic vision. Weiss woke op in Beacon; it was like the world reset and she could begin again. A destroyed place in the dream world. It was one of the many sad memories of hers. It was something which happened but didn't happen yet.

Weiss agreed with Pyrrha that the topic of their conversation would be after their Beacon Initiation. It was about the unfairness of their life inside Salem's illusion, even if it were all dreams. Weiss still experienced the said world, the love and the pain which came with it.

She picked and wore her standard costume-made combat skirt and moved toward the cafeteria. Weiss entered and picked the breakfast tray and a cup of coffee which the school provided and was looking for any available space to eat.

"Yang, wait, we can't go there!"

Ruby's voice sent her mind into another shock. The young girl with black hair, red splits, and adorable silver eyes. It seemed the said girl was trying to prevent Yang from going over to Pyrrha and Jaune, who were setting together and were in their world.

Pyrrha was resting her head on Jaune's shoulder. Many students were looking their way, some in shock or confused.

Weiss's heart arched painfully. She was glad that Pyrrha was alive, yet why did she feel like crying?

Then there was Ruby, Yang, and Jaune.

Weiss didn't know how she should act around them. But what she could see and compare, which was, that this Ruby was not the one who had gone on a journey from Vale to Mistral then to Atlas.

Taking a deep breath, she walked past the two sisters and sat next to Jaune.

"Good morning Jaune, Pyrrha..." Weiss said her greeting and started to eat. It was an awkward moment, and Weiss couldn't blame them. After all, she kissed Jaune in front of Pyrrha and showed her her intention. Now she was sitting next to him like nothing ever happened.

"Morning Weiss," Jaune was the first to greet her with his adorable awkward smile.

"Hello again," Pyrrha said with her unique greeting and a wave before returning her head on Jaune's shoulder.

"Did you two sleep at all?" Weiss asked. Her mind wondered what kind of shameless thing these two lovers did after she left. Maybe she didn't notice it herself, but it seemed Pyrrha picked something up from her facial expression.

"Nothing like that," Pyrrha answer with a teasing grin.

Weiss couldn't believe it; this was not the Pyrrha she remembered. But then again, to die early and forced to watch their loved one from the sideline could change anyone.

"We discovered something incredible. You know that Jaune's Aura can amplify others." Pyrrha asked, and Weiss nodded.

"However, that is not his Semblance. It was just a typical Aura transfer, which any medics would be able to use to help stabilize people who are low on Aura. " Pyrrha's smile reached her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Weiss asked in confusion. "A standard Aura transfer doesn't amplify anyone's strength. If not his Semblance what is?"

"Jaune's Aura is special, His semblance is different, show her Jaune," Pyrrha said and kissed the boy on the cheek which made many turn their heads toward them. Some even started to whisper about the Invincible girl secret lover and so on.

If Pyrrha noticed it, she didn't show it.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stared at the boy in question. "Well?"

Jaune picked up a spoon and opened his palm. Weiss wondering what he was going to do until the spoon lifted from his hand and started to spin mid-air.

"Pyrrha?" Weiss asked and looking suspicious at the redhead champion.

"That is not me, it's all Jaune," The champion giggled with a prideful smile and winked at her.

"Then, how?" Weiss had to ask.

"You see, Jaune and I are connected. My Aura is strengthened by his, and he can use my Semblance in return. He can, however, only use my Semblance in raw form, not the increased vision I have now." Pyrrha explained soft, her voice very low.

"ERhm" Jaune coughed to gather their attention. "Look this will be our little secrets, besides even in the raw form, I have a tough time controlling it. Pyrrha semblance is very powerful. I dread the poor soul fighting her in full power." Jaune grimaced and had to add, "A lot more now that my aura is strengthening hers."

Weiss's eyes widened in fear. Even she could understand the implications.

"More things to put in an extensive list of conversation topics for later. And I do agree with Jaune on this. I noticed that you likely could have won any matches in less then 10 seconds if you used your Semblance. You were holding back..." Weiss revealed her thoughts and stared at the young champion. It confirmed her suspicion when the said girl looked away with a blush.

"I don't want to use my Semblance to win my fights. I trained too hard and did enjoy fighting with my hard-earned skills, and not with an ability which can instantly win your battle," Pyrrha explained with a painful breath.

"But don't worry, if it a life and death battle I will use everything I got..." Pyrrha assured and placed her right hand on Jaune's left leg, squeezing it.

"Besides, the reason people call me The Invincible Girl is because I am untouchable in a fight and no one knows about my Semblance... If they did, they would have known how I avoided all those strikes."

Weiss nodded and looked down on her half-eaten plate, before picking up the cup of coffee and drank all in one go. She grimaced by the less than warm, bitter taste.

"You guys are so going to tell me everything, But what about Initiation?" Weiss asked she preferred not to be left out.

"I got an idea. Also, I prefer none knows about our Semblances," Jaune said.

"Easy for you two, nearly everyone knows about the Schnee's inherited semblance." Weiss pointed out, depressed.

"But they don't know about your summons, and my ability to strengthen yours." Jaune countered with a smile.

"That is true, but I don't know if I can do it... I was only able to do it in the illusion after all..." Weiss said while denoting out the problem.

"Maybe, but so far our experienced had worked out to be real..." Pyrrha added, "at least when it comes to Jaune's Aura, remember, he shouldn't have his unlocked yet."

Before Weiss could come up with anything to agree or disagree with Pyrrha, Jaune decide to speak up, his voice clear and loud.

"Hey Ruby, there is room here!" Jaune said with a genuine smile.

"Hello Jaune, and..." Ruby returned and sat down while looking at Weiss like a child who just got caught stealing cookies.

Weiss's mind was sent back to the moment she spent in the dream world. It was around the time of the battle of Atlas, which Ruby confessed that she liked Jaune, or started to like him more than the dorky best friend. Ruby wanted Weiss's help with understanding what the young girl was feeling.

It wasn't easy, after explaining that the feeling probably was love. The next day after the battle, Weiss caught Ruby jump into the arms of Jaune and kissed him. In other words, it ended up becoming a big mess.

Weiss decided to step back in the matter of love and told Jaune to try out being a couple with Ruby and that he had her approval.

Seeing that the girl wasn't the same person, still innocent and naive, Weiss pushed the painful feeling away. Ruby in the dream world had lost so much and Jaune too, they deserved each other, but right now, nothing terrible had happened, and she could prevent it.

"Listen, Miss Rose. We might have come out on the wrong foot..."

"Pfft." Yang looked away, trying to stop laughing.

Weiss rolled her eyes and ignored the blonde older sister, "But since you are scraggly first NEW friend in Beacon, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, deal?"

"Oh, I didn't know that you knew Jaune... and thanks" Ruby answered with a cute smile, her eyes were looking between them and moved toward Pyrrha, and for a second the girl's eyes widened. "You are..."

"Pyrrha, nice to meet you!" Pyrrha greeted with a wave before leaning her head back on Jaune's shoulder.

"And I am Yang!" the blond said, maybe to help her sister.

Weiss's mind was racing toward many possibilities and wondering if Ruby's feeling for Jaune already started on the first day? It could also be the same person she knew from the dream.

What was the chance that the girl also had been in the dream world with them?

Decided to poke a little into that possibility. "Well, I know Jaune for some time now, we kinda reunited in Argus. He has a sister living there after all. Pyrrha was training there too, not that he ever noticed that she came from Sanctum..." Weiss told them and made sure her voice was a little louder and clear for not only them but anyone else listening in, while she watched the facials expression of the two sisters.

"Ah, Yang, I, yes I got to go to the bathroom... See you, Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha!" Ruby rushed out, leaving her unfinished plate and milk.

"Sorry about that, my sister is not good at socializing, nice to meet ya... and wow Lady-killer, didn't know you had it in you.. two girls in your arms," Yang said with a wink and took Ruby's plates with her.

"Do you think Ruby got a crush on Jaune or it is about...?" Pyrrha asked and tilted her head a little from Jaune's shoulder to look at Weiss.

"I am not sure, I hope it is the case," Weiss answered unsurely, "it was hard to read their expression from the norm."

"That reminds me, what about..." Pyrrha was going to ask but stopped herself.

Jaune seemed to pick it up and answered, "No, they don't remember anything... I tried to talk..."

Weiss nodded to the unspoken question and answer. It was about Ren and Nora, their old teammates. Understanding their feeling, Weiss looked around to look after her last teammate, Blake, but the girl was out of sight.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so subtly," Weiss blamed herself, wondering if a more direct approach would have helped them confirm if Ruby or Yang had been in the dream world. Her attention returned to Jaune only to see Pyrrhe moved her head toward his ear, lips nearly touching.

Pyrrha whispered something into Jaune's ears, Jaune frowned but ended up smiling before kissed the young champion on her cheek. He stood up and picked their trays. "I am going to talk with Ruby, see you later, ladies!"

Weiss nodded and waved then turning her attention to Pyrrha."What did you tell him?"

"I just told him to corner Ruby, if she kisses him back..." Pyrrha answered vaguely before added, "come on, let us head to the weapon locker, taking a little detour."

Weiss opened her mouth, then closed it again, "Wait, why will you do that?"

No answer, Pyrrha was walking with a smile on her face, and Weiss rushed after her, "Pyrrha?"

Only after they left the cafeteria did the young champion answering her, "I Don't want him to choose, because I am sure my heart can't take it. It barely survived the dream, so let me have this illusion, this fantasy..."

Weiss stopped for a moment, her trains of thoughts back to every time she had to take a step back, each regrets she made, either in her control or out of control.

What Salem did to them messed her mind, what was real, what was an illusion. It was a question she couldn't even answer.

However, If Weiss was going to understand Pyrrha's point of view, which suggested that the redhead wasn't very confident about who Jaune would pick, and likely downplayed her chance a lot.

That revelation alone made Weiss more agreeable to what Pyrrha was trying to do. It was simple; she felt the same way.

"Here I thought I was the only one who thinks it's unfair..." She lamented and oddly enough Pyrrha seemed to sigh in relief when she heard it.

"Thank you..." Pyrrha said.

"But are you sure it was a good idea to tell Jaune to, you know... " Weiss asked.

"It will be fine. Ruby isn't as aggressive or competition. She isn't going to try anything..." Pyrrha stopped in her track.

Weiss had to stop too, "If we compare how she acts around cookies and other stuff she likes... Ooh no, you don't think?..."

Pyrrha started to run, and Weiss followed after her, they ran as fast as possible to the weapon locker room. Pyrrha placed her scrolls to unlock the door before kicking it open and what they saw shocked them.

Inside, Ruby had Jaune pinned to the wall with Crescent Rose in war scythe form. It was keeping him up by his hood just above the ground. Ruby was on her knees just barely pulled down his pants and underwear.

Weiss slapped her forehead, "don't tell me you picked this up from Ninja's Love?"

"Uhm, Hi..." Ruby said, her voice soft and innocently, she even blinked a few times with her adorable eyes. It would have been cute if her face wasn't so close to Jaune's manhood.

"See, that is a katana..." Ruby added with a smile, only to look down after realizing that the joke didn't reach them.

Weiss looked up at the ceiling and shook her head before rushed to Ruby and puller her into a hug, "I am glad that you remembered."

Pyrrha helped Jaune down, and the Blond Knight pulled his pants up and looked at the time, "It's 10 am, which means we got one hour left before Initiation."

Yes, Jaune was trying very hard to act unaffected.

"You are right Jaune, students would start to move toward their weapon locker," Pyrrha said her voice formal, her public mask was up.

"What were you thinking!" Weiss scolded the young girl.

"It's not fair, Pyrrha got to be all lovely with him, why can't I?" Ruby responded.

"You are too young!" Weiss yelled back.

"You gave me your approval!"

"That was in the future!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because I love him too! I stepped back because..." Weiss stopped and lowered her voice, "Because of that time in the dream world, you needed all the happy memories you could get, and Jaune made you happy, I couldn't just tell you to stop loving him. Ozpin told me that your eyes could save us all..."

Ruby took a step back and placed her right hand on her waist, "Weiss, if you had told me, I could have been happier, you are my BFF. We could just have shared him!" Ruby answered with a "Duh" expression.

Silence.

Pyrrha started to laugh while trying to stop herself from laughing out loud, her hands blocking her mouth.

Jaune took the opportunity and pulled them into one big hug, "Ruby, don't ever change. Also, please don't pin me to the wall with your weapon again. At least warn me of your intention first."

"The girl did that in the book. The man seemed to like it. What did I do wrong? and Pyrrha did that too remember?" Ruby protested weakly.

"What book?" Pyrrha had to ask with a small blush. She likely remembered her first meeting with Jaune.

Ruby was going to answer only to be stopped by Weiss's irritation look.

"Erhm, can we get back on track?" Weiss exclaimed, "Ruby, what about Yang, does she remember?"

It was now easy for the rest of them to see how sad Ruby was, "No, that why I was so happy when I found out about Jaune..."

It was a mystery why they remembered, and others didn't. Their minds wandered toward reasons they remembered, and others didn't, or did Salem specifically picked them?

"Well, we got a lot to talk about, but that would be later. Let us focus on Initiation. Jaune, do you have any ideas?" Pyrrha was their voice of reason.

Jaune nodded and gave them all a quick kiss on their cheek before started to talk, "Yes, I do... Pyrrha you..."

Jaune told them his plan, A plan which would place them in the same team as the one in the dream world.

Weiss was the only one who noticed that Ruby was looking away. In the dream world, they lived and fought together for a long time. Weiss still believed that there was some form of connection between Ruby and her.

What she saw made her smile; the girl was still easy to read.

It was clear as day, Ruby didn't want Team RWBY and JNPR, no, the young girl wanted them together. Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, and her.

Ruby had a counter plan, and it was a secret.

Weiss was now in a crossroad, support Jaune and Pyrrha or Ruby. Logically speaking, If the team was formed the same way as predicted from the dream world, then many events could be analyzed and counter. If going by the will of Ruby, they would change the outcome, and the future would end up being unpredictable.

Weiss would have slapped herself on the forehead if Ruby didn't use her puppy eyes pout on her to stay silent.

"... After that, you ladies only need to rush toward me. Any question?" Jaune asked after finished explaining.

"Nop," Ruby said with a small glimmer in her eyes.

Jaune nodded and took out two items from his pocket. "Good, I modified these compass which comes in par, they will always point toward each other, unless there is a stronger magnetic field." He explained and looked at Pyrrha, making the girl whistles innocently.

"There are only two," Weiss pointed out.

"Don't worry, trust me, Pyrrha and I don't need them," Jaune said with a smug look.

And right on time, new students started to walk into the weapon locker room.

Weiss sighed and wondering if she should try to stop Ruby from messing with Jaune's plan.

Shaking her head, she walked to her locker and seeing Pyrrha walking beside her.

"I just hope Ruby follows the plan..." Weiss accidentally said it out loud.

"Why do you say that, does she want to be Jaune's partner?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

Weiss's eyes widened, "She wouldn't dare?"

Before Weiss's mind could comprehend this possibility, she was already standing on the launch platform.

* * *

**_Chapter one - The End_**

* * *

**_ \- Might be spoilers._**

_**AN**_\- Well, here it is, this will be my main project, I got hooked in RWBY, story, and lyrics...

Someone might ask, where I got this idea from, why Jaune?

First; Jaune is not combat-ready, and there had been some weird encounter.

First; Emerald forest, Jaune and Pyrrha meet with a deathstalker, Why didn't it stab him?

Second; Cardin and Jaune, Forever fall, The Ursa left Jaune to attack Cardin, "aren't Grimm a creature of destruction?"

Third; Vale - The break, Jaune attacked the Ursa without the creature fighting back!

Fourth; Jaune was safe after Pyrrha launch him away, seeing the background that area wasn't exactly safe.

Fifth; The Greist Grimm attacked Jaune while he was standing still with his back to it, but missed!"

Sixth; Turian was interested in him.

Seventh; Nuckelavee battle, it seemed little odd that it pays a lot more attention to the others in their party.

Eight: Jaune seemed to be weakened, not as much as Cinder but still weakened after Ruby used her eyes.

So hope you guys enjoy it since this is just for my peace of mind, but I still want to hear you all.

\- uploaded doc - can comments.

docs . google document / d /

1Nx924DYCswoWJpOLbNHYXP9zflz1KinSOmyrbgiB3mw

/edit?usp=sharing


	2. Chapter 2 - Emerald Forest Part 1

Disclaimer: RWBY, is owned by Monty Oum/Kerry Shawcross and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions.

I am only using their work and characters for fan-writing.

AN - Will be spoilers for people who haven't watched the series to volume 6.

I recommend as a minimum watching RWBY to volume 3 to understand and follow RWBY - Fated Dreams

Chapter, quick fixed(temporary) - 26/09-2019

Summary:

Salem's schemes reached far and wide. To help her understand the possible choice of a group of humans would make. She created the magic of the mind; it was an illusionary world. Then placing someone who interested her inside. She would be able to see their actions, their choice. Yes, Salem doesn't lie, there was no point in lying, for men are easily swayed by what they see.

* * *

Chapter two - Emerald Forest part 1

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos

* * *

She became someone who everyone saw as blessed, her abilities heavenly.

It all started with her early day, training from childhood in the art of battle, being privately educated and learned about formal etiquette. And how to talk without hurting people's feelings and stay neutral without taking any sides in the political arena.

As time when by, she started to enjoy her combat training more and more. It was an escape from the world of politics and hidden personas, where a sentence or words could quickly end a family life or money lost in the millions.

Suddenly she unlocked it, her Semblance, the power to change the Polarity of any metal in the world. It didn't need to be magnetic, just metal.

It was a power outside the regular telekinesis. A lot more powerful than any others so far. It was scary and dangerous because she didn't need to use gravity dust to power or amplify this ability, only her mind.

Typically, people with telekinesis abilities would need a dust crystal empowered in their weapons or clothes to help them move an object. Gravity- or Wind-dust were the most common crystals. However, that was not the case for her Polarity.

She could stop bullets or sent metal flying in a dangerous speed, enough to penetrate most Grimm creatures.

By using her Semblance on her shield, she could even push people stronger than her away; It was unrealistic. The idea was simple; Pyrrha only needed to make her enemies weapons the opposite of her wrist protectors or the armor she wears. It was possible to avoid being hit by any attacks. She couldn't even feel bullets impacting her since it was her Polarity's field, which formed a protection barrier father away from her Aura's. It became her first line of defense against human fighters.

It wasn't all good, her power, her Semblance was too powerful. She had to maintain a high level of focus to keep her power from affecting metals around her. Her combat training ends up being a way to control this power. She had to remain in control.

She was training in keeping her Semblance from hurting people or accidentally moving objects around. But someone noticed her, and before she knew it. She had already won four times in the row in Mistral tournament, with not a single lost or Aura below 90%.

People couldn't believe it, her armor or weapon wasn't forged by fusing dust. They couldn't find anything that made her so, perfect. Many fans start to ask themselves what kind of Semblance she had, for no one saw it in action.

Then rumors started, and people came to believe that there was no one worthy enough for her to use her Semblance on in fights. And the Invincible Girl was born.

Her mind returned to the current event. Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch just finished explaining.

"Now, good luck down there..."

Pyrrha gave a side glance toward Jaune, who would be the last one to be sent flying. Hearing students started to get launched into the air. There were even some people who glanced her way. Maybe they wanted to team up with her. It was too bad. She was not going to let anyone come in between her and Jaune. Even if, Pyrrha had to send them flying away with her Polarity.

The sudden acceleration shocked her, but no one could prepare not even Pyrrha Niko, there was no countdown. Beacon Academy liked to teach them the lesson that not all battles could be planned for. Only those that could adapt fast to new environments could come out on top.

Right, Pyrrha didn't need any of that. She could feel people around her, more like their weapons and armors. Decided the best option available to her, she started to use her Semblance. With her as the center, she pushed people close to her away, not fast or too slow, just enough that no one would notice, while using their opposite force to guide her downward.

The one she wanted was behind her; she could feel him. It was like an attraction force pulling them together.

Jaune was behind her. A small smile escaped Pyrrha's lips, she removed her weapon and shield from her back and made sure to use her shield's air dynamics to push her further downward.

The first tree, shield upfront while her body behind. Her Semblance was in full effect. She was making a buffer zone between the shield, her arm, and the rest of her body.

Her shield impacted the tree and destroyed the top of the tree in progress. She could feel it a little but only because her falling speed had been slowed down, but the kinetic force, which was absorbed by her arm or her body was far lesser than usual. The buffer zone swallowed the energy the impacts made by using her Polarity.

Another tree and she also when through. With fast decision making, she changed her shields Polarity to opposite to the Earth magnetic field which slowed her down to near snail speed, before landing with Akoúo̱. She then guided the leftover momentum toward her legs and rolled one-times before she was standing up.

Akoúo̱ already on her left arm and weapon ready to fire as she aimed it around her, checking the area of any nearby threats.

After making sure, she aimed her weapon toward the attraction force behind her, seeing Jaune came flying while sitting on his shield.

She couldn't help but smile. Now it was all about misleading. Their professors weren't allowed to know about her Semblance. So Jaune came up with the idea of taking the credits. Pyrrha was more than happy about it.

It was all about balance the pulling and the pushing forces behind their Polarities. It was clumsy at first, but Pyrrha soon gained the upper hand and slowly guided Jaune toward her with no signs of her hands or bodies part moving, making it less likely from an observer's point of view that she was the one behind it.

Jaune, however, was acting like an angel descending from the sky. Well, An angel standing on his shield.

It was a simple solution. The shield was being pushed away while Jaune's armor was being pulled down in perfect harmony.

"Hello hot-stuff," Jaune jumped down from his shield and kneeled before her. Pyrrha had to roll her eyes, as she also made sure that Crocea Mors transformed back to its sheats form and even moved it toward his hips with her Semblance.

"Hello sir knight, I guess we are partners?" Pyrrha said and moved her hand toward him. Instead of kissing her hand, he pulled himself up and kissed her straight on her lips.

"Jaune!" She pushed him away with a blush and a scandalous smile. "Not that I mind, but we are in the middle of Initiation!"

"Argh, always something between us, well my dear Lady, let me do all the work, and you can just relax." Jaune winked at her before he jumped down from the tree.

It was a sign to use her Semblance, slowing his fall. From other perspectives, they would think it was all of Jaune's ability.

He landed without any problem. "I am ready!" Jaune yelled from below, ready, and prepared to catch her.

Pyrrha jumped down, and her Semblance stopped her from falling too fast. She didn't even notice him catching her before he started to talk.

"Well, do you want me to carry you like this until we finish with the Initiation?" Jaune joked. Yes, it was a bridal carry.

"Even for you, it will still be dangerous..."Pyrrha replied she could feel her cheeks heating up before she let herself down from his arms. Yes, they were having fun playing and misleading the Professors who were watching them.

"Let's go this way, I saw something while I was in the air," Jaune suggested and started to move north. Pyrrha admired him for a few seconds before following behind him.

She would have preferred walking in front, seducing him with her back, but since she already has his attention and love, she didn't mind for now. Thinking back to the dream, it was what she did in there.

As they were walking, they talked about everything and nothing, the only thing they did stay clear from were topics of their dreams.

"So about Crocea Mors, do you think you can help me redesign it? I do have some ideas, but I am not much a blacksmith or a weapon designer. I wonder how much it will cost me." Jaune asked, their conversation moved toward Hunter and Huntress weapons.

"Jaune, you do know that it would cost a lot. But if you need the money, I will gladly help you in that area." Pyrrha knew about Jaune's allowance, and what she told him was the truth. She wanted to help him. No, she liked the idea of Jaune needing her help.

"It just a simple redesign. I think putting a gun barrel on the shield would help. I lack ranged attacks, which doesn't need me to focus." They way Jaune worded it was to mislead their observers. The plan was for them to believe that Jaune's main strength was his Semblance.

It was an idea to counter his forged-transcript. Of cause, if he finished the Initiation, the transcript would be relevant, but if they dug a little deeper, Ozpin or others could use it to split them up.

Pyrrha didn't want that, so while Weiss was asleep, she asked Jaune about it to see if they were any way to make it look real.

Luckily, everything could be explained by her Semblance, Polarity, which for the moment was also his. The only bad about the transcript was that it was a recommendation. They had to go to Vale and look for the person and bribe him or her.

"Well, let's plan a tour to Vale, maybe the school will provide some of the funds?" Pyrrha said with a simmer of glint in her eyes. "Not that they need to do it, I will gladly cover everything."

Pyrrha was having so much fun right now. Her mind trailed toward how the school would act, would they help them. Was it possible right now that Professor Ozpin or Goodwitch was already preparing the funds and contracts?

"I could ask Ruby too, she designed her weapon, with both of you helping me out. I think Crocea Mors will be awesome, maybe even name one of the transformations Arkos, and another Lancaster?" Jaune joked but suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear something?" Pyrrha asked and looked around for enemies, Akoúo̱ and Miló Rifle already moved into position.

"No, it is just... I am a genius!" Jaune exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, a sense of Deja Vu.

"The names, Yes, oy, I wish I had my notebook!" Jaune exclaimed excitedly.

"Ya, I guess, wonderful, SO Jaune, have you noticed something, we haven't encountered any Grimm?" Pyrrha decided the best choice of action was to guide the conversation away. What she learned from the dream was, she couldn't say "no" to Jaune, afraid of alienating him.

Looking back and to the current date, Pyrrha didn't think she could ever say "no" to Jaune. He could tell her to strip naked, and she would protest first only to do it later.

Pyrrha shook her head out of her fantasy. "That could have been dangerous..."

"Dangerous?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Nothing, So Jaune, any idea of were Weiss and Ruby would be?" Pyrrha couldn't remove the uncertainty of her voice.

"They should have found us by now. Maybe because Weiss and Ruby didn't see me hovering in the air from all the trees," Jaune said and rubbed the back of his head.

"If that the case let us jump straight to plan B with only us and we will meet with them at the ruin," Pyrrha suggested helpfully.

"Yes, you are right. But..." Jaune stopped talking, they just came out from the forest and into a clearing. "I think we ended up walked too far off?" A rocky mountain was standing in their way.

Pyrrha nodded; it was the same mountain, the same cave painting like the one in their dreams. It was the one were they encountered the ancient Deathstalker, or the correct name would be Ancient Deathstalker Major.

"I think we should head south," Pyrrha suggested. After all, it was the direction Jaune in the dream had been slingshotted toward.

"No, let's explore it. I want to see what inside, and if whatever we find inside are dangerous, we should probably neutralize it." Was Jaune respond and he stared directly into her eyes.

Pyrrha wanted to protest that they already knew what was hiding inside but realized it wasn't the real reason. Jaune wanted to see if the Deathstalker desires to kill him or was holding back.

"Jaune..."

"Pyrrha..."

"I am sorry, I just don't want any risk involves fighting in a narrowed cave," Pyrrha said. She was still aware of them being watched.

"I know we will be okay. I will be okay. Trust me, Pyrrha." Jaune reassured her.

"Okay, But we move out as fast as we can if there is any danger?" Pyrrha's reply was a little sad, but she understood the reason and only wished that it wasn't a Deathstalker they were going to test out the will of Salem to safeguarding Jaune was any real or just a dream.

Again, maybe Salem could only control Grimm who has lived for a long time and gained intellect?

They were now walking inside the cave, Jaune had been kind enough to make two torches this time around as they walked into the darkness. They both were having their shields up ready to defend.

"Jaune do you see what I am seeing?" Pyrrha asked. A little further away, they could see a yellow light emitting from what looked like an upside-down drop.

"Get ready!" Jaune cried out, his shield upfront.

Pyrrha moved her torch to her shield hand and her weapon ready to fire.

The Deathstalker attacked with it stink aiming at Jaune. He moved his shield up to block the attack. Pyrrha's finger was already on the trigger, but she stopped herself when there was no sound of impact.

The Deathstalker stopped just in time and soon started to move back to the side out of the way. It made room for them to pass.

Jaune was looking at Pyrrha, and she shrugged, "I don't like this..."

"Me either Pyrrha, me either..." Jaune said before taking a deep breath. He eyed the Deathstalker to their right. The creature seemed to be sleeping. Then he noticed another one in the same position just on their left.

"What do we do, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let us see where this will lead us," Jaune said, barely a whisper.

Pyrrha nodded and followed after Jaune. They entered a vast area with four more Deathstalkers and another creature. The creature's main body was hovering above the ground. Its head was round red, transparent spherical bodies which were covered with bone-like plates. It had multi red tentacles underneath, and at the end of each thread, there were bone-like shaped daggers.

The crystal-like head started to change. Clouds began to move inside. It formed a whirlpool before disappearing completely.

Salem's face came into view, her skin was a deathly pallor, with jet black sclera in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that shine bright. She had grown dark purple veins that line her face and arms and a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

"Salem!" Jaune whispered, and Pyrrha's grip on her weapon tightened.

"Don't fear children, these purple veins do make me look sinister, but it is from the aftermath of a battle with dear Summer, they will heal in time." Salem's voice none caring and yet it felt like a mother talking to their children.

* * *

Summer Rose

* * *

She was staring at the weapon in her hands. It was an oversized two-handed two-edges curved blade around a meter long. Maybe by describing it as two katanas blades for each side, and a black mechanic frame in the middle, which was holding it together, was a better choice.

She then activated one of the weapon's many functions. Its mechanic frame extended out, A scope moved up from its hidden place and made room for one of the blades. The tips of the sword started to move into its protective structure. The handle bent in the middle and formed a stock. Now it looked like a bulky, two barrels, long-ranged sniper rifle.

Summer Rose took arm with her weapon, and suddenly another click. The scope returned back inside, and the stock changed to a sword handle. The blade and its tip were then extended from its protected frame on one of the sides, making the weapon longer. It was now an oversize katana-like sword.

A fast swing and an explosion of gravity dust in the angled coming from around the tip used the momentum from the energy release, making the attack a lot more deadly.

A few more swings before Summer stopped completely, both her hands on the grip, she was now holding the one blade in what people would call a Long Guard Stance.

A few breaths to calm herself. One more click and Summer's weapon returned to the original bulky two-handed sword.

Another few swings and thrust attacks later, Summer was back on her guard stance.

A sound of a clicking sound could then be heard, and the weapons mechanic frame started to split in the middle. This time Summer was smiling. She did end up dual-wielding two Katana-like swords, which were also guns, after all.

Summer started to fight an imaginary enemy, in a deadly dance of swordsmanship. Minutes passed before she stopped.

The last function. Summer connected the handles on each end, turned it opposite. It was now a double-bladed katana sword.

However, before Summer could start to use her skills in double-bladed combat styles, three knocks on the door were heard.

She disconnected the two blades and activated its travel function. The sharp edge and its tip were then pulled into its mechanic frame, making it look like the swords were in their sheaths.

Summer moved and placed her weapons on each side of her hips. She then walked over to pick her white-cloak and put it on, the hood covering her head.

"Yes?" She answered.

The door opened, and Salem walked in, or it was more like the woman was gliding above the ground. A creature of the Grimm was behind her. It was a Seer type.

"Summer, I would like you to meet Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos," Salem said, and the Grimm moved from behind Salem and into a better view.

Summer smiled and turned her attention to a face inside the crystal ball. "I see, what will you two like to know?"

"Everything!" Jaune answered.

Summer turned toward Salem and only to have a nod and a gentle smile from the Queen of Grimm.

"Then let us start from the beginning, how Ozma and Salem's daughters lived their life, and how their children's children fateful meeting with Oz, the wizard..." Summer said with a sad expression.

* * *

TBC

* * *

AN- Thanks for your reviews and suggestions, Yes I do need a Beta. I do agree, It's not that I don't want one. I don't feel like trying to convince one to help me out.

This story is, well, free for all. I don't mind if people copy it and editing it themselves, to later place it on their sites and so on, so long you guys point it out to me with a link, at least give me some credit. And no, don't ever make anyone pay money to read this! That's a no-no!

Don't get angry over a cliffhanger; Rooster teeth do it every time!

* * *

To readers: Please leave a suggestion of a name for Summer's weapons, I could probably draw it. But in my mind, it seemed a realistic functional gun/swords. Or two names, since it's two weapons after all.

* * *

Author's Corner.

The reason this chapter come out early is that:

Yesterday, Monday around 1130. My writing contract, which was a part-time job, ended. I don't longer need to write 5-10 documents of 3-5k words a week anymore. So I was thrilled, five years of writing other people's ideas down, trying to synchronize what they were telling into stories or projects were hard. Yesterday I decided not to extend the contract.

Of cause, I still need to earn money, so I changed my other part-time into full-time, but the workday is a little weird. It is from Wednesday to Wednesday, then seven days off.

This chapter was supposed to come out Sunday/Monday, it's because I need to adjust a little, and I don't want to have too much in my mind while on the Job :)

But if I don't get pressed on the job, and got enough energy left on the workdays, I will continue to write, and maybe, I can make a schedule realize.


	3. Chapter 3 - Emerald Forest Part 2

AN - These chapters will only be around 3-5k words; it's to make it easy for me to edit it in FF format. Remember, I have a right to go back and change any Chapters already uploaded.

-This chapter was reuploaded with quick spelling fix (temporary) 26/09-2019

* * *

RWBY - Fated Dreams

* * *

Chapter 3 - Emerald Forest part 2

* * *

Weiss Schnee

* * *

While Pyrrha and Jaune were heading inside the cave, Weiss and Ruby were fighting a horde of Grimm or did. They were finishing up.

"Ruby, What did I tell you about attacking out of turn!" Weiss scolded the younger girl, barely able to stop herself in time from stabbing her partner in the back.

Ruby turned her head and acknowledged the scolding before turning back and glared at the Grimm.

"I know, I know, but we have to get to the artifacts before Jaune and Pyrrha!" Ruby answered and fired a shot from her custom-made weapon, Crescent Rose, the projectile hit the Beowolf Alpha straight between its red eyes and blasted the head to pieces.

"I already froze its legs, why did you have to run in and cut its arms off before blasting its head?" Weiss asked after making sure the area was finally secured. She then replaced her dust vials with newer ones on her weapon. "Why do we need to be first?"

"Did you used all your dust?" Ruby asked changing the topic.

"No, I prefer not to run into a situation which could end with a prolonged fight, and one of the vials is half-full," Weiss clarified, wondered if Ruby was ignoring the question.

"Must be nice to have access to all those dust" Ruby nodded and changed her magazine, and started to walk.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked but no answer from the younger girl.

Yes, Ruby Rose's mind seemed t occupied. Weiss rolled her eyes and followed.

It wasn't hard to figure out what the red-hooded girl was thinking about; It's either Jaune Arc or Summer Rose. Maybe it was both.

Weiss knew that she could be blunt or complicated, but it didn't mean that she didn't care or try to understand her friend. So far, anything from their dreams had ended up being real.

Conclusion, Her partner's mother was alive and on Salem's side of all people. Weiss couldn't imagine what was going inside Ruby's head just by that revelation.

Lost in thoughts, they were slowly walking toward the ruined temple, yet, none of them talked. Weiss had never seen the younger girl this focused.

"So Ruby, why did you picked a high impact sniper weapon?"

Ruby stopped walking for a moment her face lights up with a smile, "Weiss, I didn't know you cared!"

"Shut up, I never asked because... Nevermind, So what the story?" Weiss stumbled and questioned her character as a partner. Why didn't she care before now?

"The scythe was based on my uncle Qrow, and the High impact sniper." Ruby had a sad smile on her face, "It's Was my mom's' design I used and modified for a Scythe."

Weiss decided to stay silent and just nodded while staring at the weapon, trying to find which part Ruby designed herself.

"It's not as elegant as my moms' since she used a typical blade. Mine more bulky in gun form. I had to design the scythe from scratch, after all." Ruby spoke like she knew what Weiss was thinking.

"Your mother was a Sniper?" Weiss asked she was a lot more curious than she let it show on her face.

"Yes, that is what dad and Yang told me. But dad also said that she was very scary in melee. Not only can the gun change to a sword, but it can also change into a polearm. You know a spear with a sword." Ruby beamed and then made Crescent Rose change to a war scythe.

"I know what it is, So I am assuming that she deals with recoils the same way you do?" Weiss could easily picture Summer Rose's combat style in her head.

"Yes, Mom is using the momentum from the recoil which pushed the edge down and backward, making the blade sharpness a lot more deadly. It's like cutting carrot, were you only need to pull the blade back, but in moms' case, you have like five people forcing it down at the same time." Ruby said and stared at her weapon in hands.

"Didn't you say your uncle Qrow taught you what you knew?" It was a good question, At least in Weiss's mind. It was no secret that Ruby Rose saw her uncle as one of the coolest people, even if the person was drunk and immature.

"Yes, I couldn't understand dads' style, then when uncle Qrow wanted to teach me, I was hooked. Dad did say that uncle Qrow had the same method of fighting like my mom, except for the recoil thing. Which I had to learn to use on my own." Ruby snorted only later to have a smirk on her face.

"Uncle Qrow didn't understand either, so it was a huge mess, after learning his style then try to utilize the momentum into my fighting. Oh, What a mess, the other Professors in Signal Combat School declared that my weapon was too dangerous for practical use. " Ruby giggled, it seemed the younger girl remembered something from her past.

"Ruby Rose, you somehow managed to design a very, Erhm, unique weapon. This weapon is too dangerous, and you are not allowed to use it unless under supervision, maybe a rifle variant would be better, yes much better!" Ruby said imitating an old lady scolding voice while shaking her fist.

Weiss chuckled, and in turn, Ruby started to laugh, holding her stomach. After what felt like ten minutes, which probably was only around a minute. Weiss noticed that her partner was staring at her.

"What?"

"Jaune was right. You do look cute when laughing..." Ruby said with a longing, quilty look. " I am sorry Weiss, I should have noticed."

Weiss knew what Ruby was referring to. "It's okay, It's not like I ever admitted anything, it just happens, and we decided never to talk about it..."

It seemed her partner noticed something, since her stare intensified "My first love, already crushed. Come on; I can see a clearing." Ruby gave an awkward laugh, a hint of red on her cheeks, regretting what she said.

"You know what, let's follow with your plan!" Weiss declared loudly toward Ruby's randomness. It was also to avoid topic which was heading into dangerous territory.

"What plan?" Ruby asked, confused, and while wholly changed persona back to the 'old Ruby Rose.'

"The plan you were thinking, you know. Jaune and Pyrrha in the same team with us?" Weiss directed, did she misunderstood Ruby's intention?

"You said it!" Ruby beamed and jumped up with her first in the air, "I knew it. You are my BFF!"

"No!" Weiss reacted with eyes-rolled.

"Oy, don't be shy, we so totally in the same wavelength!" Ruby teased, excited.

"Please, don't... Just don't," Weiss replied, facepalmed and walked fast away from the grinning red-hooded girl skipping behind her.

They entered the clearing and further ahead, they saw a temple without a roof, only walled by weird-looking stone formations and many altars with chessboard pieces.

"Yes, we found it!" Ruby hurried to pass Weiss and picked two pieces of the artifacts.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked out of breath.

"Taking two?" Ruby said without a hint of guilt.

"But Didn't Professor Goodwitch tell us to only have one for each pair?" Weiss informed.

"Yes, but she didn't say that we can keep one for safekeeping?" Ruby pointed out.

"You..." Weiss facepalmed her forehead again, "Really, Ruby, Really?"

"Hey, think about it. If it were up to Pyrrha, she would throw her spear and trap Jaune on a tree to make sure he would be her partner!" Ruby said, referring to how Jaune and Pyrrha end up as partners' in the dream world.

"Okay, you win..."

"Yes!"

"So, what now?" Weiss asked she wasn't going to give Ruby complements not while they were being watched.

"The compass Jaune gave us, where does it point toward?" Ruby waved her hands in 'Come on, hurry up.'

"That way..." Weiss spoke after looking at the compass; it was pointing toward a rocky area not far.

"See, mine does too, which mean, Jaune is that way!" Ruby's excitement was contagious since Weiss couldn't stop smiling.

Weiss decided not to comment and just follow the younger girl.

Double-checking the compass, they both arrived at the rock formation.

"There is a cave-entry over there!" Ruby yelled and pointed out before ran full speed leaving Weiss behind.

"Wait up!"

"Come on, Jaune might need help!" Ruby called behind fast.

"With what?" Weiss asked, confused clearly on her face.

"With Pyrrha!"

"Why will Jaune need help with Pyrrha?" Weiss's trains of thought leading to many possibilities but none came close to the 'Why.'

"Well, Jaune and Pyrrha all alone in a dark cave!" Ruby answered, her face red as her hood.

"Don't take Ninja's Love Logic into this!" Weiss yelled, but her cheeks also turned a shade of red.

"Weiss, Ruby, what are you two doing here?" Pyrrha came running out of the cave with Jaune following closely behind.

"Nevermind, Weiss, Ice Walls both side from the entry in five!" Jaune yelled and standing in front of Weiss, Pyrrha did the same with Ruby.

Weiss's mind entered her combat mode after hearing Jaune's commanding voice. She readied her stance and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground. Glyphs were formed on each side of the cave-entry.

"Ruby, to the left, get ready to cut!" Jaune directed, and soon a Deathstalker broke through the cave entrance, which by the way was too small. The destruction of the entrance sent rubbles their way, which Jaune and Pyrrha easily defected.

"Now!"

Weiss activated her Semblance, and with the addition of Wind and Water dust, ice walls were formed trapping the Deathstalker claws and its two front legs.

"Ruby, stinger now!"

Ruby jumped up and landed her feet on the rocky wall, with Crescent Rose pointing backward, she pulled the trigger, and with the momentum from her legs and the explosion energy. This petite young girl was sent flying while spinning mid-air. Ruby was aiming at the less armored point.

Slashing.

The Deathstalker stinger was disconnected at the joint, sending it down and pierced its bone armor from above.

"Pyrrha up!" Jaune called, and Pyrrha jumped into the air to land on Jaune's shield, their Polarities affected each other, and it sent the red-head higher up.

Jaune then threw his shield under the oversize scorpion. His right hand moved and followed Pyrrha and his left directed at the shield left under the scorpion's belly.

It a single motion, Jaune made a clapping motion, his shield pushed and attracted to the scorpion from below, and Pyrrha came falling with unrealistic speed.

Akoúo̱ upfront, Pyrrha slammed at the stinger, pushing it deeper inside its head. The Deathstalker, now dead.

With grace, Pyrrha pushed herself up into the air again, made a single turn, to land on her feet.

"Well, let us go and get our artifacts," Jaune said but was stopped as Ruby shyly pulled at his sleeves.

Weiss noticed what Ruby was going to do and smiled encouraging at her younger friend.

"Here, I got this for you."

Jaune looked at the golden knight piece from a chessboard. "Ruby, why?"

"You are my first friend. Iid... We work well together and since we can't be partners, why not a team?"

"Ruby, What about your sister, didn't you want to team up with Yang?" Jaune asked.

Weiss noticed he didn't mention Blake, but it was understandable, Ozpin was still watching them.

"She did tell me to..." Ruby made air quotes, "Break of my shell..."

"And you Weiss, are you okay with it?" Jaune turned toward her.

"Sure, why not," She said with a smile.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Everyone turned toward the newcomers. It was Yang with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Here I thought my dear sister was lost, but she was just running after vomit-boy."

Yang rushed and hugged Ruby, squeezing her. "Yang, air, need air!"

"Ruby, I know you might not like what I have to say, I love you, but let me be honest. It's adorable yes, but you have to let it go, Vomit-boy over there is already taken!" Yang said and pointed at Pyrrha with her eyes, who in return tilted her head.

"Oh and nice fight by the way!"

"Wait, excuse me, how long have you been here!?" Weiss asked her tone irritable.

"Oh, Blake and I watched from..."

"Don't take Ninja's love logic into this..." Blake provided helpfully, but her curiosity was on Ruby then turned to Weiss. Blake's eyes were nearly sparking.

"Yes, moving on, Ruby..."

"Wait, you just stood there and watched and didn't think about helping?" Weiss yelled.

"We would if mister scraggly over they didn't turn into; Rawr-kind of guy..."

"Yang!"

"Woah, Woah, sis don't be all defensive!"

"Ladies?"

"What!"

Jaune stepped back, "I can hear, explosion, and gunfire, that way..."

Weiss sighed; there was always something going on when the group got together. Somehow, she had an idea who there were going to meet.

Truth to the word, they arrived and helped Nora and Ren fight off a horde of Grimms. Jaune decided that their team fought the minor Grimms while Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake took out the Ursa Major and Alpha.

For the most part, Weiss didn't pay much attention to the fight. All her attention was toward the young blond male in their group. With Jaune there, it didn't feel dangerous at all.

The rest of the initiation was uneventful. Those who passed had to place their weapons inside their lockers. By courtesy of the school, dinner was provided. Weiss was sitting to the left of Jaune while Pyrrha on his right.

Ruby, however, was sitting to her left, sneakily giving Jaune glances.

Jaune didn't notice any of it. He had small talk with Ren and Nora, oddly enough, Nora already gave Jaune a title, 'Fearless leader.' They were hitting off right away. Ren seemed to enjoy the conversation even if he was forcibly pulled into their talks by Nora.

Looking at Ren, it was a facial expression of someone being relieved. Now that she thinks about it, not many people could handle Nora, having Jaune show interest might have taken something off Ren's shoulder.

Weiss turned her attention toward Ruby. The girl was still stealing glances at Jaune.

Weiss wasn't the only one who noticed, actually it seemed everyone did except Jaune. The blonde in question acted typical, except the overly showy public display of affection toward Pyrrha.

It wasn't that he was keeping Ruby and her in an arm's length, it just that he wasn't showing any form of affection toward them than close friends. Weiss was worried, she always suspected how much Jaune loves Pyrrha, but to see it first hand pained her heart. She was happy for him and Pyrrha for their reunion, of cause.

A hand touched her legs, Ruby noticed it, Weiss felt it. Jaune squeeze and Weiss smiled, while Ruby turned her face toward Yang, blushing.

Weiss too noticed something off. It wasn't like Yang saw Jaune's action. No, Ruby's sister was giving Ruby a pitying look.

After they finished eating, Professor Goodwitch came.

"Miss Rose, and Mister Arc, would you and your partners come with us?"

"Yes?" Ruby answered unsurely.

"Of cause, Professor," Jaune replied, his eyes narrowed for a fraction.

They entered an empty classroom, inside where Professor Ozpin, sitting relaxed with his cup of coffee.

"Hello," The man said and took a sip from his cup, calculating eyes pierced through them.

"Sir?" Jaune's voice neutral.

Pyrrha seemed to already place her public mask on, hiding her emotions. Since Weiss was behind her, she could see the young champion's hand tightened around Jaune's, before she stepped and stand at his side to his right.

Ruby decided to stand at Jaune's left side this time. Weiss stumbled a moment before choosing a more diplomatic approach.

Weiss walked over and stood beside Pyrrha. The red-head looked at her, a questioning gaze for a second. Yes, it was a pretense. She wasn't going to come between any of them.

It also seemed Ruby noticed it, or felt a little betrayed since Weiss didn't come to her side. Their eyes meet, and a silent conversation was going on between them. It wasn't betrayal.

Ruby blushed and nodded a small thank before her attention turned to the two 'adults' in the room.

Professor Goodwitch was holding a Compact Scroll, showing footage of their fight with The Deathstalker. It was disturbing to see how much coverages it provided with multi-angles, likely from many hidden cameras.

"Mister Arc and Miss Nikos, after we witnessed this very old Deathstalker appearing, Professor Goodwitch voted to investigate the cave. She and another went inside." Ozpin took a ship of his cup.

"Was there any more of this particular Grim type?"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other for a moment. Weiss noticed that Ozpin raised one of his eyebrows.

"Counting the one appearing outside, there were six others. The one we killed outside was the only one who had glowing markings on in its body. At least in the dark." Pyrrha was the one who answered; her tone was neutral and formal.

Ozpin turned his head toward Professor Goodwitch. "Yes, if you hadn't noticed, their stinger takes a little longer to evaporate. For you two to be able to fight six Deathstalkers in a narrowed cave..."

"Erhm" Ozpin coughed and silenced the headmistress.

"I agree with Professor Goodwitch, but it's not really why we called you four. It's about the team. I am assuming you all guessed how the team is formed?"

"It's formed by picking the same chess pieces," Ruby answered.

"Yes, I am curious, how did you figure it out?"

"I don't know, I... maybe I hoped it had something to do with the artifacts, you didn't mention anything about how teams are formed, only how to partner up..." Ruby answered, her voice was on edge.

"I see..." Ozpin was staring at Ruby, making the young girl move closer to Jaune, until her shoulder touched his arm. Ruby took hold of Jaune's arm for moral support, that was until she noticed what she was doing and comically jumped away.

Weiss didn't know if others noticed, while everyone was smiling, Ozpin didn't look pleased.

"And, now to Mister Arc and Nikos, how long do you know each other?" Ozpin asked, his attitude changed a little; it was colder...

Jaune was going to answer, but Pyrrha stopped him.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a private matter. Is there any problem with our relationship?" Pyrrha's voice was still neutral, but many warning signs were emerging from her aura.

"No, it's just that your teamwork seemed to be polished to what seemed to be years of training together." Professor Goodwitch, who was a female, likely noticed something amiss and said in a calm tone.

Pyrrha blinked and smiled at the headmistress.

"Miss, Pyrrha, while this Academy doesn't have any rule against relationships, and take a liberal approach, it still functions as a school. Like getting pregnant would hinder your future, which returned to the question, while I agree it was rather untactful. It's still essential to know your plan. We don't want any accident to limit your career." Goodwitch said.

"Getting married after graduation," Pyrrha said deadpanned.

"Miss Nikos!" Goodwitch lost her compose.

"I don't want anyone to place me on a pedestal, to tell me what is right or wrong, what I need in my life, who I see or talk to. I want to help people, but not where it affected my happiness, where I have to lie to my partner. I want to enjoy my school day with my boyfriend before everything comes crashing down." Pyrrha said, her eyes fierce.

"Yes, but there is still..."

"Years? Sorry, it doesn't matter, Professor Goodwitch, we only have one life. I am not immortal or can't reincarnate. I prefer not to waste my life without being able to enjoy it."

Ozpin eyes flickered for a moment before he closed them with a sigh. Weiss cheered inside, Pyrrha managed to say her pieces of mind and still able to get a reaction from the older man. It confirmed another Dreamworld to reality.

"That will be all, and please head to the auditorium..."

"But sir, what about the topic of the teams?" Goodwitch asked.

"Right, sorry, my mind wandered." Ozpin coughed before began talking, "Another reason we called you here is that Ruby's father and her Uncle asked a favor of me."

Ruby's eyes widened, and she was going to protest if it wasn't for Jaune's hand, grabbing and squeezing hers.

"Sorry, but hear me out, I do own your father and uncle a favor, and they pulled one over me. Ruby Rose, even in the eye of huntress-in-training, you are still underage. To have you enter this pristine academy two years earlier, I still need to have your father's agreement. One of them was, No boys in the team."

"What!" Ruby yelled.

"Yes, while it was possible to bypass the request with the initiation, or if you partnered with your sister. Your uncle was a little more, blunt..." Ozpin chuckled.

"So I can't be in the same team as Jaune?!" Ruby cried out, shaking her head, "no, no, no."

"Miss Rose!" Goodwitch voice loud and clear, but Ruby was still walking back and forth.

"Ruby!" Jaune said and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay. You will always be my first friend I met in Beacon!"

Weiss also decided to intervene, "Excuse me, sir..." Making sure the two Professors' attention was on her.

"Legal speaking, Ruby's dad does have a say, but to be able to influence the school just for a single student..."

"Correct, which lies the problem. A problem-free solution is to have you Miss Schnee and your partner team up with Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Belladonna, Forming Team RWBY, Ruby. Or we could go with the current one. Hypothetically speaking, Mr. Xiao-Long with all right be able to pull Miss Rose out." Professor Goodwitch explained tiredly.

"However, if that not the case, team JWPR, Jupiter, will be formed." Professor Goodwitch confirmed their team name, but before they could comprehend it, she continued talking.

"Even if Mr. Xiao-Long ends up complying with Miss Rose's request, it is without its problem. Many eyes will look at your team. The reasons, Miss Nikos's reputation as a renown fighter. Miss Rose as the youngest huntress-in-training, and an Heiress to one of the world's largest companies, not to mention the first male born from a family, whose name is still well regarded."

"I didn't know. My family was that... famous?" Jaune said, laughing weakly.

Weiss shook her head. She didn't know either. "It's up to Ruby to convince her Father."

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled with a fist in the air, "Don't worry, my dad is cool; he is not going to say no! Otherwise, I am not going to talk to him again!"

"Well, there we have it, Mr. Xai Long," Ozpin said with a small chuckle.

Professor Goodwitch was massaging her forehead.

"Ruby Rose!" Another person's voice echoed in the room.

"Dad! Don't tell me you have been here all the time!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Chapter 3 - The end.

* * *

AN - The chapters so far weren't great, but I wanted to go a little deeper into Ruby's past a little, before forcing Ruby and Summer face to face and open can of worms.

Someone asked me if I am going to write about the characters experience in the Dreamworld in the form of Flashback:

\- "It will make the story way more interesting if you have Flashback instead of just mention what happened"

My answer: Yes it's an excellent idea, and I planned for it; back in chapter 2, I was going to place a Weiss flashback scene at the start "White knight day 1", about her struggle only a few hours after the fall of Beacon, but decide against it. It will be there just later. I am going to list a few flashback scenes relevant to the story.

Flashback scenes:

Whiteknight - Day 1-3 After the fall.

Lancaster - Sleepless nights.

Lancaster - Not BFF

Whiteknight - Reunion

Lancaster - Hidden in plain sight

White Rose - taking a step back.

Arkos - Pyrrhic Victory.

Whiteknight - Picking one side.

My first plan was one part at the time, but I think those flashbacks need a full chapter, to not conflict with the current timeline.

Review to reviewers:

XxPokemonMasterxX \- asked about when did I see Jaune get weakened by Ruby's silver eyes.

My answer: Volume 5, chapter 11, It's not much to go after, but it helps with the main plot in my head I Have to follow.

Thanks to others who review, and yes, I had to delete some guest reviews. First, it was intended, then I realized, okay guest reviews are not all bad. So I am not deleting anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome Back

**Disclaimer:**_** RWBY, is owned by Monty Oum/Kerry Shawcross and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions.**_

_**I am only using their work and characters for fan-writing.**_

* * *

**RWBY - Fated Dreams**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Welcome back_**

* * *

_Summer Rose_

* * *

RWBY - Fated Dreams

Chapter 4 - Welcome back

* * *

Summer Rose

Cold.

High above the cloud, was a Vale-airship. It was one of the smaller and faster variants, rivaling some of the Atlas old hardware.

"Course set, autopilot engaged, notification applies, when encountering; Grimm, pirates and short-range communication. Confirming path, South-East 145 degrees, altitude 3470 meters, speed 574 km/h, estimated time of arrival 16 hours 46 minutes."

"Thank you," Summer said to the ship's built-in autopilot. She looked at the holographic display courtesy of Doctor Watts. It confirmed her location on the world map. She was on the North-west side of Vale, with Atlas towards the North-East and Vacuo to the South-West.

"16 hours; that's a lot of time to kill before getting to Vale." Summer mused and turned her head towards the door as it opened.

A Seer-type Grimm entered the cockpit. Inside the crystal ball of the Grimm's head, Salem was staring back at her.

"Hello Dear. It seems that team JWPR is confirmed. My parasite Grimm attracted to their heads have recorded everything. Whatever you told those children was worth more than gold. I do hope you wouldn't do what Ozpin has been doing all these years." Salem's voice natural yet filled with so much power that any weak humans would submitting her, just from hearing her talk.

"What about the Parasite Grimm?" Summer asked, she'd rather not have the Grimm stay where they were.

"Don't worry, they are creatures that only have one purpose: to record, send information, and then die. I wouldn't have this small information if the Grimm didn't die."

Summer nodded, she could trust Salem on this.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. If you free the Fall-maiden before dear Cinder gets to her, please use one of the gifts I left behind. It would be hypocritical of me to pick a side in this unusual conflict. Remember, you can't kill her unless she wants to kill you; otherwise, it wouldn't be fair..." Salem trailed off, leaving Summer to fill in the rest.

"Yes, I agree, our conflict of ideals doesn't matter. What if she used others to do her bidding?" Summer asked. She needed to confirm some of the rules in this game.

"Simple: kill them; how many pawns one used doesn't matter."

It was an answer matching the personality of the Queen of Grimm. Summer nodded. This game of death, having millions of souls resting on her shoulders. Was a more realistic feeling that the mission Ozpin sent her on. Comparing those two, what she was doing now actually matters, the other was just her being sacrificed to make Ozpin feel better.

Summer tightened her hand into first, "This gift, what is it?"

"Something that will help Cinder, making her more powerful, but also a lot weaker to your daughter's eyes. Parasitic Grimm are an interesting creature, they can help a person control the magic power their body never meant to have..." Salem smiled at her.

"That's reassuring. Thank you..."

"Don't thank me, my Dear, You were the first one to... find a way to maybe prevent Ozpin from reincarnating..." Salem said, this time with a genuine smile.

"Another thing, don't let Ozpin know what I've told you about Jaune. That machine to transfer Aura to another hidden beneath Beacon, it's something that HE has been using for quite a long time. Only two souls can survive with 100% certainty. My soul is one of them, and you can guess who the other one is..."

Summer let out a breath, what she understood; Whenever Ozpin reincarnated, it was random, and takes time for the host's body and soul to accept the intruder. "Yes, I know..."

"Very well, and don't worry. Those two children already accepted you for what you become, and I am sure that your daughters would do everything to help. They just need to know the truth, Make sure to greet Pyrrha and Jaune for me."

"I will." Summer said, asSalem closed her eyes and nodded before the Seer-Grimm moved toward the second pilot seat. The clicking sound from the Creature was creepy at best.

Summer rose from the seat and moved out from the cockpit area, entering a small space where pilots could rest for a long journey.

"Ruby, I..." Summer had many regrets, leaving her own daughter was the worst of them all. She was afraid of seeing Ruby.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos

Waking up in bed with your loved one has always been a dream. Due to many trials in Pyrrha's childhood, what an average teenager would have taken for granted was only something movies and books showed her.

She dreamed of meeting a knight and forming a partnership beyond comradery. Then Jaune came into the picture, it was inquiring, she had been pulled in, willingly.

Pyrrha didn't know how to deal with this new feeling, so she simply did as many typical teenagers did, deciding that just staying by his side was enough. That staying as his partner for the next four years would be enough to turn everything around and make it work out to her liking. There was enough time, time which the world that Salem had showed her weren't enough at all.

The others might have seen it all like a dream, but to Pyrrha, it was a chance to go back in time and change things around.

"Pyrrha, it's time to wake up!"

Pyrrha didn't want to wake up. Her face buried into Jaune's neck, sniffing his scent then kissing his skin. It was quick kisses, and she tried to merge their bodies together, squeezing him tightly. No, they didn't do anything beyond kissing. Yesterday had been hectic at best.

Her lips lingered on his skin longer, even smiling as her tongue took a fast lick, tasting him before sucking.

"Pyrrha!"

Jaune used more force, turned them around, so he was on top of her, She blinked innocently up at him and was going to pull him toward her, only too late to notice two people standing to their right.

Another reason which nothing happened beyond kissing and sleeping might also have been because they weren't alone. Pyrrha blinked a few times, her legs were around Jaune's, her arms around his neck.

Pyrrha shrugged and pulled him down for a deep kiss, making the two people standing next to the bed gasp in shock. Yes, Pyrrha didn't care anymore. Making out with Jaune in front of Ruby and Weiss, made her feel more dominant...

"You can take a shower first," Pyrrha said to him after the kiss. She could feel his excitement, but as much as she really wanted them to go further, now was not the time. Their first time needed to be them alone together, not with viewers and observers.

"Right, yes, sure..." Jaune's breaths were heavy and husky as he answered. Pyrrha untangled herself from him, releasing her hold.

Jaune left the bed and looked at Weiss and Ruby. It was an awkward moment, "Morning, you two..."

"Morning..."

"Goodmorning Jaune..."

"I am just going to take a shower first, if that's okay?" Jaune asked while rubbing the back of his head. The other girls nodded, and he awkwardly walked into their bathroom.

Pyrrha decided to get up too, sitting on the edge of the bed, her orange pajamas were still proper on her. She was staring at the rest of her teammates.

"Listen, I am very grateful that you girls are giving me time, but don't act like how I used to be. Just do what you want..." Pyrrha said, she was going to say more, but something made her stop. Weiss had gripped Ruby's shoulder before she could rush into the bathroom.

"I just want to take a peek!" Ruby said, arms crossed.

"Moving on," Weiss said, her eyes making contact with Pyrrha's. "There something more?"

"Yes, this weekend we all need to go to Vale. It's crucial for our future, Jaune already knows. Weiss, do you know anything about Hard-lights armor and weapons?"

"I do, you can make nearly anything out of hard-lights," Weiss explained and moved to grab a purple, green and a cyan colored dust from one of her storage.

She closed her eyes, and a glyph was formed in front of her. Pyrrha noticed that it did take longer than if Weiss had used her weapon.

A weapon was formed, it was a copy of Myrtenaster with a glowing light-blue outline it.

"I used one-tenth of my Aura just to make this, sadly it will only last around five to seven seconds without an energy source to maintain it. I could use my Aura, but with my current Aura capacity, I think I can manage the weapon for another minute." Weiss explained as she let the weapon fade away.

"This is so cool Weiss," Ruby exclaimed excitedly, "but why isn't it used more often?"

Weiss shook her head while massaging her forehead.

"Just to maintain it drains your Aura and Hard-light is the most expensive Dust on the market. The cost is three-times more than Gravity and Fire dust. The weapon itself created can't outperform gear made from metal. So it's more used for shielding, which also removes the need to use Wind-dust." It was a reasonable explanation.

Pyrrha nodded, "Is there a battery or a generator small enough for it to be a practical use in combat instead of using Aura?"

Weiss blinked, then she stood with a thinking pose. Pyrrha actually thinks Weiss looked cute with her faded blue nightgown with short sleeves, white trim, and her hair down.

"Yes, there is, but the Dust used to power it will add to the cost," Weiss explained and took a vial of red and yellow Dust, "Lightning and fire, the most common Dust used to power a generator."

"Either one of these vials can power days if not weeks one of the Atlesian knights in full combat mode." Weiss said and tilted her head, " The newer models would last longer, due to their weapon system being separated."

Weiss was referring to Atlesian Knights-200.

"But to power hard-light, let's say, something that covers a normal average human body-size, this vial, would only last around five to eight minutes based on the density of the hard-light. Not to mention, you need hard-light and gravity Dust. The cost would simply be too much for any person or hunter."

Pyrrha nodded but remembered how she died after losing her Aura, "True, but if it can be maintained just enough for our Aura to return, it would be a huge advantage in life and death battle."

"It's something you and Jaune discussed?" Ruby asked.

"Among other things while inside the cave. That is also a reason we are going to Vale; Jaune wants to have Crocea Mors reforged, and same with his armor. The truth is, I want upgrades done to my equipment too, while we are at it, I was thinking of using hard light, as a secondary line of defense." Pyrrha said, her eyes didn't leave Ruby. A part of her hoped Ruby would be open minded when meeting Summer.

"You can't really get any Hard-light device from any Kingdoms except Atlas, so why not go to Vale later today and Order a shipment?" Weiss asked a very logical question. It made Pyrrha feel a little dumb.

"Besides, that way we can pre-order and have our gear and equipment ready this weekend?"

Pyrrha thought about it; that also meant they would have more time with Summer on the weekend. "That does sound grand!"

"Yes, it does!" Everyone turned their heads, seeing Jaune coming out half-naked with damp hair and a towel covering his lower body, which made Pyrrha's body warm and tingling. He moved and walked over toward them and picked up his Scroll, "Yes, the only combat class this week is today after Grimm Studies. So it would be fine. I also think we all could use a talk, I don't think I can wait until this weekend."

* * *

Weiss Schnee

Weiss was staring at the mirror, looking at her reflection. "This school uniform..."

"It looks good on you, Weiss!" Jaune said he was wearing the male version of Beacon school uniform.

"Stop hugging the mirror!" Ruby interrupted and pushed Weiss away, Ruby started to fumble with her red cloak.

"Come, let's see if team..." Pyrrha trailed off, "if team Brandy is ready, don't want our sister team to be late, right?"

Yes, the teams all changed because of the action of one Ruby Rose. Blake, Ren, Nora, and Yang formed BRNY, which somehow got the name Brandy.

"I still can't believe you managed to talk your father into this, "Weiss said, still pondering how Ruby convinced her dad.

"I just told him, he wasn't a cool dad... Haha, you know..." Ruby said.

Weiss could clearly see on the younger girl's face that she was clueless.

"I think that's the reason. Didn't you hear him say something like... " Jaune entered the conversion, their eyes turned toward him. "He did say; 'Hear that Qrow, I am cool!'"

"That can't be, that would just be pitiful like Ruby and Yang bullied their own father." Pyrrha hypothesized.

"No way, Yang and I love Dad, he's just... dad, you know!" Ruby exclaimed puzzled.

The rest of the team locked eyes for a moment, Weiss shrugged, "Come on, let us see if Team Brandy is awake."

Unexpectedly, team Brandy was ready, Jaune and Pyrrha explained that Nora was an early riser. They were now walking together. Jaune was walking in the front chatting with Nora and Ren.

Following behind them were Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake, who seemed to have a conversation about books and boys.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, worry all over her face.

"The mirror, I just feel like... I don't know," Weiss sighed, she couldn't find any words to explain.

"If it's about pushing you away from the mirror, I am sorry, but I can't let my hood placement hinder..." Ruby tried to explain.

"It's not that, Ruby. I just feel like it's the first time I've seen my own reflection..." Weiss said, trailing off, "Nevermind. That's not what is important."

"Oh, it's about Jaune and me accidentally-" Weiss blocked Ruby's mouth.

"What?" Yang turned around, her eyes red.

"Jaune accidentally thinking Weiss was me because it was dark!" Pyrrha explained hurriedly.

Weiss nodded, "Yes, you know our hair matched since it was dark!"

"Oh, so Weiss, was it a Pyrrhic Schnee-tory?" Yang said.

Weiss decided to completely ignore the blonde girl, letting Pyrrha do the talking.

"Ruby, what are you doing, do you want Yang to attack Jaune?" she whispered, scowling at her partner.

Ruby's cheeks turned red. Weiss shook her head, the accident was referring to Jaune walking in on Ruby while she was drying herself.

Ruby tried to stop Jaune from overreacting and jumped him, leading to Pyrrha seeing them in a very compromising position.

Weiss sighed. In an ordinary world, it would have been the other way around, but it seemed Jaune was going to be the house-husband in their group.

Entered the classroom, team JWPR took the back row while BRNY got the row in front of them. They were greeted by Professor Port. Comparing the Port from the dream to this, Professor Port was acting much more professional here: less storytelling and bragging.

"Now can anyone tell me, what advantages hunters and huntresses have against the creatures of Grimm?"

"Aura." A student answered.

"Yes, Aura. As you all will find out later in Professor Goodwitch's Combat classes. However, in this class, you students will learn how to use these advantages, with a brilliant and inventive way of defeating Grimm." Port informed and began to walk back and forth with his left arm behind his back.

"Our Aura can be used for many things, like this piece of metal..." Port said and picked a piece the size of a playing card.

"By adding your Aura to this piece, it would be strong as..." This time Port took another card piece and placed it together.

"Yes, double the strength, double the manliness!" Port chuckled and placed the pieces on top of the disk.

When no one was laughing, he started to walk in a circle before returning to his lecture.

"Yes, your Aura can extend to many objects, and many huntress and hunters are using this strengthening technique without them even knowing. Everyone who went to combat school is taught to use it by instinct. You will notice that in many battles against a more dangerous type of Grimm, many hunter or huntress would go into melee combat because of that reason." Port explained and looked around the classroom, waiting for students to finish writing their notes.

"You students might have wondered, wouldn't that drain your Aura faster? Yes, it does, if you used a piece of wood, and it was destroyed, you would lose as much Aura as if you had lost an arm!" Port looked around again, some students were shocked while others with a more questioningly look on their faces.

"Aura is an extension of our soul. It can strengthen or defend you against injuries." Port explained and moved to pull two manikins out, one with full military-grade protection on and another just some regular clothes.

"This is a standard Vale military body armor. " Port pointed at the manikin.

"If a Grimm used one of its deadly claws and slashed against the one without the armor on, his Aura would be drained by half, or in the worst case, die. However, if the same Grimm did this to this armor. Only about one-tenth would be taken out or less. Can anyone explain why?" Port asked and looked around for any volunteers.

After no one seemed interested in answering, Port continued on. "Erhm, well, you will of course learn all of this in Aura Combat and Study. Now, let us move on to a more Practical part of Grimm Sturdy. Can anyone tell me the Classification of A Grimm?"

Weiss raises her hand up.

"Yes, miss Schnee."

"There are too many Grimm to catalog, but it's agreed that every type has the lowest and less dangerous, most numerous would be Minor and Major. Like with a minor Creep Grimm, a stronger variant would be Major Creep. A way to notice the difference is that the Major is more significant and have bone armor covering its body." Weiss explained and having the professor nod at her, she sat down.

"Yes, then there are also Alpha, which usually leads a pack of Minors and Majors. There is of course Grimm which many locals call Ancients. They have lived for many years and gain intellect. Many eyewitnesses have told tales of some Grimm leaving, as reinforcements arrive, only for those reinforcements to run into an ambush later." Port said with a shake of his head.

"Now, it's standard order amount graduated that seeing any humanoid Grimm, like Imps and Apathy, is to call and inform the nearest authorities. We will review these cunning Grimm later, now, who amoungst you here see yourselves as a worthy hunter or huntress?"

Weiss was going to raise her hand. She still remembered her first time; her unprepared encounter with the Boarbatusk.

"Yes, Mister Arc, you've got five minutes to get your equipment!" Professor Port said, shocking Weiss.

She hadn't noticed he had raised his hand and volunteered.

Jaune winked at her and left the classroom.

"What, why?" Weiss whispered to her teammates.

"Don't worry Weiss, Jaune can handle himself..." Ruby said assuringly.

"I am not worried. Wasn't I the one?" Weiss tried to reason. "Pyrrha?!"

Pyrrha shook her head, "I am sorry. It seemed Jaune really wanted to do it..."

Weiss placed her left hand on her forehead, shaking her head before sighing. "Well, there is no point in hiding... Go Jaune!" She yelled.

Weiss had the idea of at least trying to keep the stuff the same as their dreams, but there was really no point in this anymore, so long they weren't talking about their experience until they all had a long talk.

Jaune smiled at them, as he returned wearing a half-plate armor with his shield and sword.

"Haha, I can see you like the classics, eh? Good man!" Professor Port said with a clap. "Now let's see how you are going to handle this!"

The cover was pulled away, and the cage opened. A Grimm walked out, its eyes locked onto Jaune. It was a Boarbatusk. It screamed in hostility and stomping its front legs before charging.

The Boarbatusk was relying on its massive tusks for its attacks as it slammed into Jaune's shield. When it didn't work, it jumped back and roared once more. Jaune swung his sword, aiming at the exposed neck, only to have the boar lower its head closer to the ground making the sword glance at the hardened bone armor.

Jaune stepped back, his defensive guard up to absorb another attack from its dangerous tusks. The boar pushed him back only to have Jaune lower his body to give himself a strategic advantage by changing the angle of the shield. He used the boar's own strength against itself. Leading it upward, his hand gripped the sword and was going to stab the Boarbatusk in its weak spot: the belly.

The boar seemed to notice its weakness exposed and turned itself into a wheel, and rolled over Jaune's shield, sending itself behind him.

"Hoho, You didn't expect that did you? This Boarbatusk isn't just a minor or a major, it's one of the older ones, captured by your very own Professor, me!" Port laughed, but Weiss noticed that the man was ready to move in any moment to help Jaune.

Jaune scowled in irritation, he stood up, with his back still facing the boar. The boar turned itself into a wheel again and charged Jaune.

"Behind you!" Yang called, surprising everyone in team JWPR.

Jaune spin to his left and shield-arm straight. He backhanded the boar with his shield, it hit the boar at its' side, sending it crashing into the wall. He then threw his sword, before the boar could get up. The sword sank deep into its belly, making the boar roar loudly.

Jaune rushed toward the screaming Grimm, grasping his sword, he pushed it in further, preventing any escape. His shield transformed into a sheath, and Jaune made a motion with his left arm and used the floor to help him angle the bottom tip of the sheath. With his left fist, he punched the boar's less protected neck. It was a brutal, yet also a creative way of using his protective equipment since the sheath, which wasn't sharp or anything pierced the boar, killing it on the spot.

"Bravo, bravo, young man!" Professor Port clapped, "We do have a real hunter-in-training amount us!"

Professor Port soon dismissed the class, and they were all heading out.

As the excitement of the fight and normalcy returned, Team JWPR and Team BRN without the Y turned their heads toward Yang.

"What?" Yang asked, "I can't help another blond?"

Weiss realized she had an opportunity to tell a joke, only to have Jaune stop her as he moved between Yang and Her.

"Erhm, thanks, you really yanged me out," Jaune said with a wink stopping Weiss from making any blondie jokes.

Jaune then turned toward Weiss, eyeing her with one raised eyebrow.

"I am funny. That was not funny..." Weiss mumbled.

"Well, I say it was a good one!" Yang interrupted them, her smile reached her eyes.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Weiss complained, only to have Pyrrha's hand touch her shoulder.

"It's okay Weiss..." Pyrrha said and moved her lips closer to Weiss' ear, whispering, "Make sure Jaune doesn't raise his hands in the next class.

Weiss eyed Jaune talking with Yang and Blake. She then tilted her head and spotted Ruby who gave her a thumbs up.

They arrived in the small combat arena, where all the seats were above the stage. This time, Ruby's took Jaune's right side, and Weiss took his left. They each took hold of his hands, one left and another right.

Professor came and explained the class, "Remember in this class, you will be in your combat gear except for your weapons. You will be ready to fight." Goodwitch eyed the students, her eyes lingered a little longer on Jaune.

"Now, who wants to volunteer?"

Pyrrha raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Nikos, you can go and get your weapons." Professor Goodwitch directed.

Weiss was wondering what was going on. As Pyrrha returned, the professor explained that everyone needed their Scroll to download a program and connected it to the school wireless.

"Now activate your Aura and use your personal Scroll to scan yourself. Remember students, you must do it with maximum concentration."

"Jaune, would you?" Weiss and Ruby asked at the same time.

"Sure, Weiss and Ruby, if you will help me out later," Jaune answered.

After they scanned themselves, "Now as you can see, this is Miss Nikos' Aura level." Goodwitch explained and pointed at the big screen behind her.

"It says 100%, but the truth is, we don't know if it 1000 points or 10000."

Making sure that everyone understood. "To see our Aura level, we can use this to our advantage, by either take a break or retreat from combat. In this class, we will use it as a safety net."

"Now I am going to pick a random person from the class to a friendly competition against Miss Nikos, unless there is any volunteer?"

"Is this why you two are holding my hands?" Jaune asked.

"Am I maybe too cold for you, Jaune?" Weiss provoked with a grin.

"No one? Well, Cardin Winchester, please get your weapons," Goodwitch said confused, her eyes frowned at the compact Scroll.

On the stage, Pyrrha was smiling innocently. Weiss turned her head, facing Ruby, and they silently agreed. Their heads moved behind Jaune.

"Pyrrha used her power. I think it messed with the scroll" Ruby whispered.

"Can she do that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but anything is possible with Jaune's Aura..." Ruby said and shrugged before leaving her pondering.

"Miss Schnee, I will remind you to show your public display of affection more moderately." Goodwitch voice shocked many students, and they all turned their heads.

From the other students' perspective, it looked like Jaune and her were doing something less inappropriate. Weiss blushed a little until her eyes caught Pyrrha's expression, she was trying to tell her something.

Revelation.

Goodwitch was trying to create a conflict, or was she testing Pyrrha and Jaune's relationship?

Weiss stood up, "Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again," she said, then bowed and returned to her seat.

Cardin soon entered the stage, looking around he was wondering what just happened. He cracked his neck from side to side. A grin plastered on his face, his mace swung around before resting on his shoulder.

Pyrrha was looking up at them passed Cardin, or more directly at Jaune. Weiss had never seen this kind of smile emerging from the red-headed champion. It wasn't something Weiss could describe with words alone. It was scary, and somehow it was meant to be.

Pyrrha then glanced at Cardin. Miló and Akoúo̱ in position, the shield up front, and the sword were held in reverse.

"Ready?" Goodwitch asked, and seeing both fighters nodding at her words, shouted, "Begin!"

Cardin charged and swung his mace from high above, a power attack. Pyrrha raised her shield, but just as the mace was going to impact, she tilted the shield and moved her body a half step to the right, deflecting the attack down to the ground to her left.

Miló Xiphos came slashing against Cardin's left and right arm making him momentarily loose grip on his weapon. Pyrrha then changed her weapon to Miló Javelin.

In a fluid motion, Pyrrha's right arm came back, and she backhanded him, her wrist and Miló locked around Cardin's neck in the progress. A skillfully acrobatic move later, Pyrrha used that to lift her up in the air. Halfway there, she pulled the trigger and the javelin's bottom, which was also a rifle barrel, activated. The release of energy sent the weapon out of Pyrrha's hand, and at the same time affected Cardin's eardrums, sending his mind into a disoriented mess.

Miló in javelin form now stuck into the ground at a 110 angle. Pyrrha repositioned herself mid-air, Akoúo̱ slammed into Cardin's back, and Pyrrha's feet landed on her shield.

Pyrrha launched herself into the air again, sending Cardin's face right into her waiting spear. While in the air, the champion spun and repositioned herself again, only to land beside her stuck weapon.

Cardin stumbled back, his hand covering his face, and Pyrrha pulled the trigger, the projectile from Miló slamming into his chest, forcing him back a step.

Pyrrha wasn't done, she changed her weapon into a rifle and started to fire, aiming at his limbs, while slowly walking forward. A moment later, as she got into melee range, she altered the gun back into Javelin and spun it around, using her neck as the center.

The spear hit Cardin's face from the left side, then at his right.

Another explosion later, and the tip of the javelin impacted right below his plate-armor, making him lose his breath. It didn't end there, as Pyrrha rotated the spear and the tip slashing at his jaw.

Cardin barely noticed that he was looking at the end of a gun barrel again before another explosion impacted his face.

Pyrrha moved with grace, even as she backhanded Cardin with her shield, sending him right into the end of her Javelin.

It should have ended there, but Pyrrha was looking at the big screen, a sneer showed on her face, the expression looking rather foreign on the otherwise ordinarily polite redhead.

Pyrrha swept Cardin off his feet and booted him up into the air before back-kicking him, propelling him into the wall with enough force to bend his armor from where her feet impacted.

"Miss Nikos!" Goodwitch came out, screaming.

"Sorry, Professor, but I think the Aura Program is inadequate," Pyrrha said simply, an innocent look on her face.

"No, that can't be, Miss Nikos..."

"Yes, I always take care of how much force I use in a battle against other people. In the tournament, people aren't paying their money to watch a fight which only lasts five to ten seconds, after all," Pyrrha said, and raised her hand before aiming her rifle at it before firing a single shot.

She then looked at the big screen, her Aura level when from 90% to 30%.

Pyrrha then slammed her bare fist into the ground and cracked the floor. Her aura level from 30% when down to 0%. Just to make sure, she did it again. This time when from 0% to minus 30%.

"As you can see, Professor, I wasn't sure before, that was until I noticed something wrong with Mister Winchester." Pyrrha voice echoed in the room.

"You better sent him to the hospital wing," Pyrrha said helpfully.

"Yes, you are right. I will have our technician recheck our program, class dismissed!" Goodwitch shouted while still looking at her compact Scroll in disbelief.

Summer - Flashback. 

It might be ironic that love was the thing that split them up. Team STRQ, Stark, one of the strongest to ever graduate, now, idealism and love were preventing them from reaching the top.

Summer was standing and waiting for someone she betrayed, not intentionally but still a betrayal nevertheless.

"What do you want, Rose?" Raven walked out from behind a tree. Her hand was gripping the hilt of her weapon of choice.

"I just wanted to talk..." Summer said, not worried that Raven would attack her.

"Talk about what? About our team? No, there is no team, never was. I only followed you because you are strong, and you showed me again, that strength rules the world!" Raven's voice was barely a whisper, yet it was loud enough and full of venomous hatred.

"Strength isn't everything. As a team, we can overcome anything!" Summer tried to reason.

"Team? You took him away from me, Rose! Even my own daughter! What team are you referring to when your leader took the one… the one I love!" Raven yelled and attacked with her blade.

Summer tilted her head, barely avoiding the attack, and rolled on the ground, keeping a distance.

"You left him, and you didn't tell any of us where you go. And Qrow rejected me, Raven." Summer shouted a painful cry. "What do you expect? I was already there, helping Tai with Yang. Qrow was there too, and I thought I could make it work. I confessed to Qrow after drinking with him, but he rejected me!"

Raven sheathed her sword. "What, you and Tai did end up in the bed accidentally? Is that what you're saying?" Raven said, almost mockingly.

Summer nodded, tears escaping.

"I arrived back after I fixed my tribe, and what you're telling me now is that it was some one-night stand and the condom broke?" Raven's voice was full of sarcasm.

"It did... Raven, I haven't slept with him since that time. He still loves you!" Summer said. She didn't know if her words reached Raven.

"You lived with him for how many years now? Four or five? Do you expect me to believe you?" Raven mocked.

"It's the truth. We knew it was a mistake, but I never regretted giving birth to Ruby, and never regretted having Yang call me mom. But Yang missed you. She wants to find you!"

"If she is strong enough, then she will find me..." Raven said and turned her back.

Summer moved her arm and managed to place it on Raven's shoulder, stopping her.

"Raven, at least help me make a better world for our children, for Yang. Patch is in danger. Our team can stop it!" Summer pleaded.

Raven slapped Summer's hand away.

"Rose, you never needed us. There was no Team STRQ. There was only Summer Rose. Ozpin never cared about anyone other than you..."

Beeping sounds.

Summer woke up to the sounds of beeping. She walked toward the cockpit, looking at the screen. "I am home..."

* * *

Chapter 4 - The end.

* * *

**Author notes**: After some serious thoughts and getting some "better" people to look over the chapters, yes I agree with them, my chapters need to be polished by someone who actually knows what he/she is doing. I am a Grammer blind or what they call it, I can only do so much with auto-checker.

**_To a more important matter, Schedule release?:_**

This story is around 25-30 chapters long, and Yes, canon is in the past...

I will keep uploading chapters, so bear with me and the quality of the chapters until then. Because, If I don't upload them, I will keep going back and keep rewriting, and in the end making no progress ( yes, bad logic ).

My further plan is a minimum of 1 chapter ever first day in a month.

Since I am able to write 5 chapters these past 40 days, I think I can write 1-2 bonus chapters.

Maybe except December month, so be prepared, I never like December, I feel bad, but December feels like a routine I just need to get past.

_**Thanks to those who left a review of my story.**_

To, Arkosfan? - I am sorry, but to point something out: I never like haters or trolling much, some can do it very well while other is just insulting. So if your reviews were deleted then it was likely that you wrote something which might not be insulting to me, but insulting to the "pairing/shipping" I picked.

Or, that, because someone already used the name like "quest" to review the same chapter. As much as I like reviews as anyone, I don't care about the numbers of reviews. It is pointless if I have 10 reviews on one chapter only from the same person.

**-from here is just, stupid thoughts - don't have to read it :)**

My thoughts on the characters:

I like Pyrrha and Wiess, I feel close to them, I can better relate to them in my younger days, and I wanted to be like Ruby; I envy someone like Ruby. There is likely someone who can tell me why, but let us keep it at that.

-I don't like Jaune, much, but he has grown on me, sad that Pyrrha had to die. - Actually, what I really don't like is not that he was dense, but because, he reminds me of some anime character archetype.

I think I will call them,

**Baka-stubborn-manliness.** (If someone has a name for them, please let me know.)

A conversation between female and male characters:

Female: "I love you..."

Male: "I love you too, but listen, I am not worthy of your love. Everyone is saying we don't match, you are so out of my league. If we get together it will ruin your reputation!"

Female: I don't care what others think of me!

Male: That doesn't matter! Because I care what others think of you. I will show them all that I am worthy of you one day, so just wait for me!

\- My point is, stop making those characters! wait - there is another one I dislike:

**The Hero type!**

Hero: "Listen, love, I have to save this person. I know she tried to kill me and you, and I know she is in jail right now, but I have to try to help her!"

Hero's lover: "Don't go, what about our children, what about us, and everyone who loves you, why would you risk it, it's not like she is going to die?"

Hero: "No she is not going to die, but I have to change her way! if not I, who else would try to save her soul?"

Hero's lover: "So our time together mean nothing, but you have to help a stranger. A stranger who want to murder us? She is not even in going to die, but you will if you go with her!

Hero: "You can't talk me out of it!"

-sigh, sorry. I never understand those Hero-type characters, they chose to make one person happy and end up making the one who truly matters sad. They are willing to die and leave their family and lover(s) behind. Because they think a soul is worth more than the life they are currently living.

**_\- A little of something,_**

I did mention, I could relate to Weiss and Pyrrha. I was like Pyrrha at the start, polite to everyone, then some people keep using my kindness, and others keep telling me to give them a chance, again and again. Before you ask, no it was not a matter of love.

-Some did ask me, why did you give them this many chances, they hurt you?

I answered, "because it was expected of me..."

\- Thinking back, this is very familiar with Ozpin asking Pyrrha - every time the series talking about choice, Free will, and choices, I feel sad... like the Mother/sister to Pyrrha said to Jaune, "there wasn't a choice, never was..."

-It shocked me more than seeing the statue of Pyrrha. It was too close to the chest, assuming that Pyrrha wasn't even allowed to tell her parent or anyone, to help her change her mind... sigh...


	5. Chapter 5 - Family Secrets

**Disclaimer:**_** RWBY, is owned by Monty Oum/Kerry Shawcross and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions.**_

_**I am only using their work and characters for fan-writing.**_

_**Author Notes:** Jaune Hair-cut announce made me remove Weiss and Jaune Scene, and Summer and Jaune scene to later Chapters :/ I had to nearly rewrite half of this chapter, that is why I didn't upload this chapter on the date 14/10. Also because this Is a warning, I just got sick, after this chapter end, I am going to rant about how I hate being sick._

_Ps - This chapter is unedited in FF. It's a copy-paste._

* * *

**RWBY - Fated Dreams**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Family Secrets_**

* * *

**_Winter Schnee_**

* * *

Winter, one of Atlas many specialists, equal to elite hunter and huntress from other kingdoms.

Inside her private cabin in one of the Atlas battle carriers' patrolling just between the border of Vale and Atlas, she was having a secure conversation with General Ironwood.

"If what in your are correct, we finally managed to change something. Is there any more from your vision, what about the traitor amount in our group, Leonheart?"

Winter closed her eyes, trying to remember what she saw.

"Sir, I remember something from my vision, a report, or from news announce? Headmaster Leonheart died defending Heaven Academy... But... on my own report, I highly suspect him as a traitor, if not Lionheart, maybe one of the mistral consuls?"

Ironwood nodded and was typing on his terminal, he was writing something down, Winter couldn't see, not from the angle her own monitor was showing her.

"All our reports were leading to Lionheart being the traitor, this is another dead end. What about the fall of Beacon?" Ironwood asked. It was easy to see that the man hadn't got enough sleep.

"Our own Knights would turn against the civilian sir, but it's blurred, I am sorry I can't seem to recall. It was like I wasn't there, but seeing this from the news channel," Winter answered in regret, why couldn't she see her vision more clearly?

"It's okay, you have done more than enough. I already ordered our people to start working on Atlesian Knight-200, I just hope they will be ready in time. I just wished Ozpin would trust me more, trust you to explain what is really in stake... Who we are fighting against." Ironwood sighed.

"Sir, it's okay, maybe in time they will let me in," Winter said, yet, it was still frustrating they didn't trust her.

"What about Mister Arc, Glynda, I mean Professor Goodwitch already requested about his transcript, she suspected it was forged at the start but now sing great pride of the Young man," Ironwood said, he changed the topic, and Winter had to take a deep breath. Her frustration was seen again.

"Want me to visit Beacon for another confirmation, sir. It's my recommendation, after all?" A subtle request to visit her sister and her hidden charge.

"No, I just worried that you are sacrificing your happiness by accepting this deal with the Arc family..." Yes, Ironwood didn't approve of the deal she made.

"Sir, it was the only way for his parents to accept him leaving for Beacon..." Winter knew it was just an excuse, that there wasn't any personal feeling in it...

"I know, still, It's your own discretion if you want to have a meeting with Mister Arc and calm his mind. Mister Arc seemed to be someone who might be worried about forging his way in. It might help to convince his unneeded worry. Also, if you want to stay in Vale to further observe him or Escort and return with your Father and Brother back to Atlas..." Ironwood was many things, but the way he said it, made Winter extremely happy. It was another reason to respect the man. If she only could say the same to her father.

"Sir, then I will request to stay in Vale, My Sister, Weiss already asked me to help them get Hard-light devices. It was Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos's idea to use Hard-light. They seemed to prepare for the future better than many new hunter-in-training."

Ironwood relaxed into his chair, his facial expression changed.

"Winter, it is possible that your sister was able to see a vision of the future? It would make sense; for each change, someone else would have the ability to see a more up to date one..." Ironwood eyes widened in revelation.

"Sir, I can't answer you..." Winter answered, she never seen Ironwood this exciting.

Ironwood nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Specialist Winter Schnee, I give you authorize to take any Hard-light devices, parts, or prototypes to help Team JWPR. Do what you most to help them, but don't push too hard for their secrets." Ironwood ordered with a smile.

"Sir?"

"Make sure to keep it from Ozpin or anyone in his inner circle, there is a traitor amount us. I trust Ozpin, but after so many of ours falling into an ambush to never be seen again. I can't freely give this information away, not while the traitor is using Ozpin's belief in innocent until proof..."

"Sir..."

"Any more to report?"

Winter shut her mouth, she couldn't say it. "Nothing, Sir!"

* * *

**_Weiss Schnee -_**

* * *

_A past not forgotten._

_It was in the past, a dream, thousands of Grimm's circle around a spot in the destroyed part of the city of Vale._

_"Miss Schnee, return immediately. You can't go out there; there are too many!" A voice from the radio, worried._

_"No, We can't lose Jaune too. I don't know what happened, but Pyrrha and Jaune were on that tower, and suddenly there were separated! We can't lose him too, please..."_

_"Miss Schnee, we are already forming a tea-"_

_Weiss cut the radio off. It made the pilot flying the air-plane gulped in horror._

_"Girl, they are calling us back, are you sure, we are heading into an area with way too much Grimms." The pilot said, scared and less thrilled by being threatened._

_"Fly the Bullhead over, as high as you can."_

_"Yes, ma'am, just saying, there are lots of Grimm, not only on the ground but the air too, this is suicide." A voice of reason._

_"I know!"_

_"It's like all the Grimms are moving toward that area."_

_"I know!"_

_"It's-"_

_"Look out!" Weiss yelled barely in time as a Griffons came flying right toward them._

_The Bullhead opened fire and cleared apart of the dense-packed Grimms, but they keep coming. Noticing the hopeless situation._

_"Drop me off here and escape," A decision was made, the pilot looked at her and sighed._

_"There is a civil-bunker half a click East from here, good luck..."_

_"Thank you," Weiss jumped off the plane. It reminded her of Beacon Initiation._

_"Right, landing strategy." She sighed, skillfully avoiding Griffons and Nevermores left and right mid-air._

_Unfortunately, there were too many, a griffon Grimm came crashing into her, and it sent her into a Nevermore..._

* * *

"Weiss..."

Weiss opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, her brain finally comprehended it was a dream, a flashback.

"You were talking in your sleep, landing strategy?" Jaune said teasingly and playfully moving his left shoulder up and down, forcing her to pull her head away from his comfortable shoulder.

"Sorry, I must have been more tired, we in vale?" She asked, looking around, seeing people started to move toward the exit.

"Yes, did you drink from the same can of soda as Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, standing up from the other side of Jaune.

"Yes, why?... oh..." Weiss realized it was one of Jaune's weakness, airsickness, "Why did it make me tired?"

"Don't know? haha," Ruby's retort wasn't entirely innocent.

Weiss wanted to ask more questions, and she could faintly hear something like, 'sent me the pictures later...'

"Moving on..." Jaune's voice loud, forcing the topic to end, but Weiss was convinced she saw him winking at Ruby.

They left the Vale massive public passenger Airship. It was the same one many new students arrived in. It flies from Vale to Beacon every 6 hours, comparing to the Airbus, which comes every two hours. If there was a hunter mission, they could get their own Bullhead.

"Weiss, are you sure it is okay with Winter personally coming to Vale this weekend even pay for it?" Ruby asked a little skeptical.

"Yes, and yes, I told her about Pyrrha and Jaune's ideas, and she is coming with the parts herself," Weiss explained, beaming.

"Then we only need to turn in Jaune's and Pyrrha's armor design," Ruby exclaimed eagerly.

"Yes, let split up; we need to get a room somewhere to talk..." Pyrrha suggested.

"Don't need," Weiss intervened, making everyone looking at her.

"Winter already arranged a place for us. It's one of her safe houses in Vale." Weiss answered, excited.

"That so cool! Are we going to see Winter?" Ruby cried out, placing her hands on Wiess' shoulders.

"Winter..." Jaune mumbled, but they all heard him.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, but the shake of his head made her smile knowingly.

"I tell about it later, let's us turn our stuff in and check the safe-house."

While everyone agreed, Weiss was the only one who had a worried look on her face. She feared that Winter wouldn't accept Jaune and their unique relationship.

After finished with their tasks, Weiss showed them the house. It wasn't big, which was a surprise but still an understanding one.

"Bathroom is rather big, three showerheads on each wall," Ruby said after explored the bathroom.

"Two rooms with kingsized beds, a standard dining room, a kitchen with storage of food, nothing fresh only cans and whatnot." Pyrrha came out from the kitchen and reported her finding.

"How did they get a kingsized bed in these rooms?" Ruby asked and called out from one of the bedrooms. It sounds like she was jumping on the bed.

"Ruby, stop playing around!" Weiss yelled, and with a blink of an eye, something red came out. Ruby was standing in front of her with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her head.

Pyrrha chuckled and walked to the sofa and sat down, Jaune followed closely behind. Ruby decided and picked two pillows from no one knows where and placed it on the floor, before waving Weiss over.

Weiss sighed, defeated, and sat down next to her.

"Before We start, I need to point out, The Dreamworld was made by the combined knowledge of the individuals involved, thinking back, do any you remember the shadow people?" Jaune asked.

"Ya! I have always been wondering about them, but they were only in our first semester?" Ruby cried out and sighed in relief.

"So what you are saying, Jaune?" Weiss asked; she feared for the worst.

"The more 'real' people are inside the World, the more it grows..." Pyrrha said and stopped just in time to let her words sink in.

"Wait, what you are saying is, the more Real people Salem placed into the world, the more secret and knowledge she will end up having?" Weiss jumped up and started to walk around, panicking.

"So everything we have seen, it came from other people's heads?" Ruby mumbled and let herself fall back, so she was now staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts.

"Yes, which also means we aren't the only one, but we are the one who remembered it clearly!" Jaune's voice wasn't loud, yet he still cleared his throat, "The reason is, a person asked Salem to not erase our knowledge from the dream world. It was your mother, Ruby..."

Weiss was worried, it was like seeing the life-force leaving her partner, "Ruby?!"

"I'm fine..." Yet the young reaper used her Semblance, and the sound of a door being smacked could soon be heard.

"This magic, doesn't it sound way too powerful?" Weiss asked her attention still onto the closed bathroom door.

"It is, so far, we know that she cast the spell a long time ago, slowly building the World based on the real one." Jaune sighed and walked over to the door, maybe he was hoping that Ruby would be able to hear.

"The day Summer left for her last mission, she saved my life, your mother saved my life, Ruby. I don't know how you feel, but if she doesn't have a good reason to not be there for all these years. Even if she is my savior, I will still break her legs..."

The door opened up, a tearful Ruby was standing there, "Don't break her legs!" She cried out and tackled the knight, sending them both to the floor.

Adorable, the younger girl was hitting his chest with her small fists. Weiss smiled, she always knew how fast Ruby bounced back and didn't feel any pain in her heart seeing them this close.

Ruby had now moved and was hovering over Jaune's face. "You kissed Pyrrha," She said.

Weiss looked at Pyrrha. They were both agreed silently to make themselves invisible.

"I know you kissed Weiss while you think to no one would notice." Ruby had now grabbed his face.

"Why, haven't you kissed me yet!"

"Is this what you are angry about?"

"No, I mean, yes!"

"Ruby..."

"A girl is crying over that her mother hasn't been here, and you don't even try to comfort her, you stupid jerk!" Ruby cried out...

Weiss and Pyrrha looked at each other with the taller girl nodding her head. They both left and moved into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"You know, I think we have been too hard on Ruby..." Pyrrha's voice broke the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Weiss had to ask, weren't they just worried that Ruby was going too fast, she was too young?

"Thinking about, if we count our experience in Salem's illusion, her mental-age would be around twenty-one?" Pyrrha explained.

"You right, I..."

"It's okay, I keep forgetting too, or maybe I am too worried that she steals him away..." Pyrrha sighed, her head turned toward the door leading into the dining room.

"Pyrrha listen-"

"-No, It was my own stupid action, My death in that World was in the end, pointless, I lost my chances for a happy ending..."

Weiss stared at the taller girl before she shakes her head and spoke out, barely a whisper, "Your death was a wakeup call, everyone knows you the strongest in our year, maybe stronger than the upper-class. For you to be killed, it was unbelievable, impossible. It was more shocking to hear about your death then the headmaster of Beacon killed; to us, you are a friend we wanted to defeat and someone we wanted to reach, standing shoulder to shoulders."

"Weiss, you..."

"Pyrrha, I should be sorry. Think about it, I took the advantages of his weakness-" Weiss stopped herself, she pulled Pyrrha into a hug only to feel inferior.

"-This is annoying, Ruby is already taller than me without my heels, hugging you make me feel like my body..."

Pyrrha laughed as she returned the hug, "Weiss, let us just enjoy life. I am still inexperienced, but let see if we can comfort our partners."

The two girls agreed and soon walked back into the room.

* * *

**_Winter Schnee_**

* * *

It was late, too late for her liking, If she was in Vale earlier, she might have prevented this, shameless, lewdness she was seeing.

Maybe giving Weiss access to her safe-house unsupervised hadn't been the best of her idea. It could have easily been a scene from a porn movie, not that Winter had seen those...

Fortunately, the scenery could have been worse, Weiss was hugging the blonde man to his right while, while she believed, the famous, Pyrrha Nikos on the other side. What seemed to make her smile was a dark-haired girl buried her face into her sister's hair.

"Luckily, they are fully clothed," Winter whispered and was going to close the door. Maybe it was her voice or the change of lightning, which gained his attention; nevertheless, the young blond man opened his eyes and stare back at her.

"Winter..."

A whisper, also proof of something she hoped yet feared.

"Nice to see you again, Jaune..." She whispered back, voice low and a part of her wondering if he heard.

Winter left the door open and walked toward the kitchen, where she started to brew Tea to herself and Coffee to the man, who, by all right, shouldn't remember her because normal dreams aren't connected.

She waited and waited, it was probably only for a few minutes, but it was the longest minute in her life.

Jaune came out, wearing a black t-shirt with a bunny logo from a famous cereal on the chest. His lack of pants didn't make her eyes blink, but his white shorts with cookies and text saying 'Bff' was something she couldn't take her eyes off.

"It's Ruby, she got one for me today, Weiss also got one, we all got one each," Jaune said and took a chair and set down opposite her.

Winter took a sip of her Tea, letting Jaune do the same with his Coffee, "Three-fourth coffee, rest milk and 2 spoons of sugar, you remembered," The way he said it made Winter lips tilted up in smug satisfaction.

"I remember a lot, but I still feel left out. You predicted this, didn't you, how?" Winter always felt left out, Ironwood, for all her respect for the man, he didn't exactly tell her anything.

"Ironwood still left you out?" It was a rhetoric question, so she only scowled back.

"Jaune, you told me if your theory was correct, you promised to tell me everything, so long I kept them away..."

"I don't go back on my promise, so what do you want to know?" He asked tiredly, it was like he had aged ten years.

"Everything, what is going on?" Winter wasn't someone who lost her cool often, but she didn't care anymore.

"How much do you know about Ozpin?" Jaune asked, but Winter could see he regretted already.

"Nothing more than public knowledge..." She answered, her eyes intensified.

"That's about everything you know?" his face in disbelief before he shakes his head, "Ozpin really likes to keep secrets..."

Winter wanted to roll her eyes, or maybe already did?

"Well, where to begin, it will be a long story, so I am going to cut it short," Jaune said and relaxed into his chair, taking a sip of his Coffee. Winter did the same with her Tea.

"A summary would be fine, I can ask the important question afterward," Winter replied after looking at the watch, it was three in the morning.

"This is humanity's second chance..." Jaune started,

"What do you exactly mean by this, we gone back in time?" Winter's mind couldn't comprehend the meaning.

So Jaune told her everything, about the creation of the World, and how Humanity came to be with the will of the two Gods, brother's Gods.

It was not really shocking, she read about some of it, there had been many religions in the past, all destroyed or forgotten only to leave a mark on the ancient text found in ruins.

That was until Jaune came to the part of how the Gods punished Humanity.

Winter had never been angrier, she was not going to blindly believe that the gods have some higher goal in mind which she couldn't comprehend, that was mass murder!

"...Then Salem was left alone in the World with only Grimm. She blamed everything except herself." Jaune explained and took a sip of his cup, seeing it empty, Winter leaned over the table, filled it.

"So, what happened..."

Jaune sighed, "Salem was angry, but soon accepted her punishment, but no matter what she did, she couldn't die. So she jumped into the pool of annihilation, only for it to make it a lot worse, she became the first Grimm-human hybrid."

Winter nodded and could imagine the danger level, if she were going to put a warning for the Specialist and hunters, Salem would be getting a 'Flee on sight' order.

"There is more, isn't there?"

"The dust or the ash of The first Humanity, mixed with the moon impacts fast-tracked the new evolution, Humans were created. I think it was the fragments of the souls left wandering the World..." Jaune stopped, he looked tired, but Winter didn't want it to end, not yet.

"The Gods returned, or the God of light did, he didn't like seeing the World, or what Salem was trying to do..."

"Don't tell me?"

"No, she wanted to change Humanity and return them to what they once were. She forced magic into their body, turning them into what we now know as Faunus."

"I am assuming the timeline is not something that happened in a hundred years?" Winter asked, and Jaune nodded.

"So, with all his logic, God of light broke his own law, and recall a soul back to be Salems' adversary, Ozma."

"Cruel..." Winter closed her eyes...

Then Jaune told how Salem and Ozma started a family, the first real kingdom in the new era, but no matter what, the task imprinted in Ozma forced him to turn on Salem. Ozma told Salem everything about the relics and his responsibility...

"They fought, and Salem won, but not without pain and a reason she hates Ozma more than anything. The children, while not dead, were hurt both in mind and body. Salem found a way to save them, but not without a disaster, the children could no longer use magic, because the magic, their souls, was keeping their body alive." Jaune said, this time more bitter.

Winter sighed and could feel Jaune resentment of Ozma.

"Salem raised them alone, they lived a life of happiness, and soon moved out, create their own kingdoms, even have kids of their own. While they weren't able to use magic, something changed, they were the first to activate their Auras and Semblance. In time, their blood mixed with the rest of Humanity, it forever changed human from weakling to a stronger species, only for a war to come to destroy everything, not By the Creature of Grimm but by greed..."

Winter sighed, It was human nature to start a war over something as greed or pride.

"You see, a man had been walking around, and told the tales of the God of Light, a religion formed around him, slowly but steady. At the start, it helped people come to teme with life on the World of Remnant, only for those in power to envy those with Semblance. It started slowly. The Faunus were feared, but if following the words from the holy man, Faunus wasn't human, and those with Semblance and Aura are the spawn of the devil or they have a connection to the God of Darkness."

"A witch hunt?" Winter asked only to have Jaune nod with a sad smile.

"It's funny, It was blamed on the Grimm in the end... no, the Grimm might be the finishing blow, but the war was between humans. The Grimm just came and destroyed, attacked the leftover. "Jaune shakes his head, a fist slammed into the table, "It's easier to blame cruelty on a mindless beast than their fellow human for the destruction..."

Winter let her mind wandering to places she had been, trying to find hidden enemies in hideout only to find the placed destroyed by Grimm. Those who were caught all had the excuses that they Grimm suddenly attacked them.

"Yes, a human can be more cruel to each other than the Grimm ever could, somehow, I think the Grimm learned from us..." Winter said, she couldn't deny it, she wished she could.

"Well, back to Ozma and Salem, their blood runs through all of us, but there is just more thing, a Contingency plan from the God of Light. The guardian, those with silver eyes, they were the real reason Humanity never became extinct. The most famous we know of, was the King of Vale, the Warrior King's bodyguards..."

Winter knew this was important, "The one that ended the great war."

"Yes, have you ever head about the Maidens?" Jaune said and chuckled, but before he could continue.

Weiss came out while rubbing her eyes, she was wearing a white t-shirt, "Winter!" She yelled and rushed over and was going for a hug, but stopped herself, "I am happy that you are here, when did you come?"

"Enough time that Jaune's story reached the King of Vale and the Maidens of seasons?" Winter said, turning her head toward Jaune for clarification.

Jaune took out his scroll and whistled, "It's already seven in the morning, we got class in two hours, I don't think we have the time for it."

"Why? It only takes tenth minutes from Vale to Beacon?" Winter asked, wondering what the rush.

"That's because we are taking public transport" Pyrrha came out, she was wearing an orange t-shirt. "Greetings, Winter Schnee?"

"You most be Pyrrha Nikos..." Winter rose from her seat and came over and shake the said girl's hand. "Don't worry, we can use my Airship..."

"What with all the noises, can't a girl sleep in peace?!" Ruby Rose also came out, rubbing her eyes, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple heart highlighting a red heart at the chest.

"Eeep," Ruby jumped after her eyes locked onto Winter. "erhm, Greeting," she made a curtesy bow, nearly made her fall backward if it wasn't for Pyrrha Nikos.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose," Winter's eyes twisted a little, which seemed to scare the girl.

"Let's get ready, I will try to make some breakfast, " Jaune called from behind.

"That would be wonderful, want my help?" Pyrrha asked, but seeing the only man in the group shakes his head, the redhead's shoulder dropped.

After that, Jaune managed to prepare some decent breakfast out of canned food. They shared breakfast together.

"I will need to restock the kitchen with more fresh items?" Winter asked, and they all gave her a nod in agreement.

"So, what this about the maidens?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, I forgot, only Pyrrha and I know... we never came into it yesterday, did we?" Jaune replied, looking at Pyrrha.

"That's okay, it's anything different than the story of Seasons, or what Uncle Qrow and Ozpin explained?" Ruby said

"Qrow..." Winter grimaced, not that she realized, but seeing everyone staring at her in shock.

Ruby rose from her seat and bowed, "Whatever Uncle did, I am very sorry!"

"Ruby Rose, You shouldn't be the one who is being sorry, You aren't his mother or guardian..."

"I know, but still, he can be immature and childish, but he means well!"

Winter felt sorry for the girl, her head turned toward Jaune, he shrugged his shoulders, "Ruby Rose, I respect your Uncle for his skills as a hunter, but please never let me team up with him alone! I might end up murder him..."

The last part was barely a whisper.

Winter already had an idea, the girl was heading toward dangerous territory, playing a matchmaker for her Uncle...

A hand touched her, "I know how you are feeling, don't worry Winter, I will protect you from the dangerous birdie!" Jaune said and winked at her.

"My hero," Winter played along.

"Jaune, he isn't that bad!" Ruby screamed before shaking her small fist.

Unexpectedly, Winter was forced into a hug by her sister, "I am so glad you're here with us." Weiss cried out.

"Yes, I am glad, but I am still out of the loop, about what is going on, Jaune had been filling me in all night." She said and caressed Weiss's back, which somehow ended with Weiss sitting on her laps.

"Woah, never seen Weiss this clingy, maybe except toward Jaune..." Ruby voiced out, only to have her right hand blocking her mouth.

A scowl from Weiss, "Ruby!"

"My dear sister, I already watched how you slept..." Winter pointed out, making Weiss's face turned red, "We will talk about it later, but first,"

Jaune gulped, Winter wondered if her face turned scary, since everyone was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"The Maidens?"

"Well, We don't know if ten years or twenty years before the great wars,"

Jaune began.

* * *

_The Story of the first Maidens - the aftermath_

_The Four maidens gained the power of the old Wizard. However, they never told the Wizard that they weren't sisters by blood. Instead, they were the sister's wives soon to the man who will soon be known as the King of Vale._

_It was a competition made by the kingdom of Vale to search a matching Queen. Those who fail would be the couple's bodyguards or consorts. The competitor would go out and clear the area outside the safety of the kingdom's border._

_These Maidens all have hearts of gold, not from the greed of power, which comes with the position being a Queen. No, they genuinely believe that they could make Ramnent a better place._

_So instead of competitors, they became real friends as they shared their ideas. They formed a Team, their name, Sahne Schnee, Silver Nikos, Olivine Ocean, and Nyanza Amber, Team SSON, Season._

_They decided to wander the land together, leaving the competition. Believing they could do more outside of kingdoms' influence._

_Maybe by fate, they meet up with Team Beacon. Their leader, A Male knight, wearing a full plate with a greatsword as a weapon, he had long and silver hair with a trace of gold. His partner, a woman with golden hair, was wearing a female vision of the legendary knight armor, her weapon of choice, longsword, and a kite shield._

_The last two, A woman with silver eyes, wearing a red-hood, her weapon of choice, was a state of the art long-range Mantle-style change-able-rifle. The last one in their group, an orange-haired woman with A reaper as her weapon._

_The two groups traveled together; as time went by, they explored the World, and their secrets exposed to each, not only were the power of the maiden revealed but also their love for the only male in their group._

_What shocked the maidens was something else, the leader of Team Beacon was the same prince they would have married if they stayed. He had run away with his two trusted bodyguards, escaping the corruption of his kingdom._

_Coral Arc, Opalite Rose, Nova Valkyrie were his trusted friends and bodyguards. They Were Team BCON, Beacon._

* * *

Jaune stopped as he looked at them, "I Don't know the name of the King of Vale, Only that it starts with the letter B, and what more important, The king of Vale wasn't the Wizard, but something happened that made the world or someone removes his name from the historie book and only be referred to The King of Vale or the Warrior King."

Winter's mind raced to the name mentioned in the story, "First, Jaune, you aren't good in storytelling..." She teased.

Jaune mumbled, "Try to stay awake for more than 24 hours, and you have the same problem!"

"So Let me get this straight, comparing to the original story of the seasons, which the Maidens were named; Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall?"

"It wasn't their names; Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, they are the children of the first maidens," Pyrrha said and moved to rest her head on Jaune's shoulder.

Winter stared at them, "which means, I am assuming, Winter Schnee was the child of Sahne Schnee?"

"Yes, and also the child of the King of Vale, That what she told me..." Jaune said, and everyone except Pyrrha was looking at him

"Sahne Schnee was the Queen of Vale?" Ruby cried out, then looking at Weiss, "Weiss, you are royalty!"

"Nop, Coral Arc was the Queen of Vale, the maidens were wives and lovers..." Jaune answered.

"Wait, go back!" Weiss finally jumped into their conversation.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"You dunces! Our last names, it matches!" Weiss cried out, looking at Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune closed his eyes, "Coral Arc, she was my Grandmother times five or six."

Everyone turned Pyrrha. She was the other one who didn't seem surprised.

"Not much is known about my family, only that Silver Nikos, was the first to immigrant to Argus with two daughters, I asked my mother about our ancestor, and she told me, she only allowed me into Beacon because It was rumored that Weiss Schnee was accepted," Pyrrha explained.

"Weiss was allowed to leave for Beacon because Mother convinced Father, that was after I gave her the list of possible candidates," Winter said, her eyes widened.

"She mentioned an Arc, Jaune Arc, the reason you were allowed to leave for Beacon was that I convinced your parent, Jaune." Winter hugged Weiss tighter.

Everyone was now looking at Winter.

"No, No, this can't be, not by chance..." Jaune was shaking his head in denial.

Winter felt guilty, "Once I was old enough to enter Hunter Academy, mother told me she didn't care which one, so long it wasn't Beacon, So I picked Atlas..."

They all left for Beacon, but with a darker mood, why didn't their parents want them entering Beacon?

* * *

**_Summer Rose_**

* * *

It had been a productive night. She had finally found one of her targets for a new team. Summer Rose knew her strength well, she couldn't do this alone, and while Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, and her daughter, Ruby, could help, they were still young. They might have experienced mentally, but their bodies were far behind.

Pyrrha might be a lot of help, but Summer feared that the young girl wouldn't do anything unless Jaune was with them. Besides, the girl had been trying to hold her power back and only recently started to accept her gift.

Nevertheless, Summer needed someone as skilled as Pyrrha when it came to combatting other people. Pyrrha was too soft, so the person on her target was someone more willing to kill another human being.

That person was Cherry Brunswick. She was trained in the old mistral hand to hand style, while under the influence of the Apathy training regime.

Well, the girl had been kidnapped and forced into service, and what Summer could read. They made sure no one knew her background, they also changed her name into Neopolitan. Which means they have some people in a very high position in the Vale government.

"Roman Torchwick, I see, that is why he is getting this much Dust. These people don't accept money, Only Dust. He is trying to buy her out, the perfect bodyguard, but the man is desperate..." Summer voiced out her thoughts.

Cherry Brunswick was kidnapped from the Anima continent.

Summer decided to text Pyrrha and Jaune, she needed their help freeing this very deadly girl.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - The End**_

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_I had to change something, those with Link to Chapter six/seven, you guys may want to reread those chapters again. I am Introducing Neo's background instead of Team Aqua, they are not important, yet._

_I know this is weird for me to say, But, please be civil with your comments, I allowed people to comment on the alpha-stage chapters because it helps me a little before I upload it to FF. - ( Yes, chapters in FF are still in a Beta-Stage )_

_Besides, thanks for people on Discord, I totally agree, One person can ruin it for other, while this isn't as toxic as Naruto fandom, It is still annoying to see people being angry over how the author of the story made a chapter of one or two with their less favorite character/pairing._

_Or that They blame the author for Mary Sue's character, only to insult the author later because he/she decides to make the Character do little mistakes in one chapter. _

_Also - I don't mind what people prefer for shipping, but don't insult others just because they don't like the same. Don't force People who drink Pepsi to drink Coca Cola and so on._

_Anyone has an idea of what puns Yang could use, Team Brandy, they are going to get a lot of attention soon... and Neo._

_So, how do you guys Prefer _Neopolitan, Deadly silence, Or deadly cute?

_Review to Reviewers FF:_

_David Gumazon1: Thanks, For starting reading so far, I hope this chapter will still keep you interested!_

_TheGreatSeeker: You know, I am very happy, You have followed this story since the start, Thanks!_

**_A Sick Author Rant: _**So, two days ago, I passed out from stomach pain, yes seriously, it was so painful that my brain shut down. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital. I didn't know I was sick until the doctor told me that I got a high fever. Now I am under watchful eyes of my neighbors and family, sigh.

Don't blame me for not writing smut/lemon/erotic stories, blame the watchful eyes of my neighbors... But If it weren't for her, well, I guess I need to get some flowers and chocolate, maybe drive her to uni, even if it early... Cheers!


End file.
